Nyx's Adventure
by UlzzangVampire
Summary: You all have heard of Mew, the legendary psychic pokemon, but have you heard of Nyx. Nyx is Mew's younger sister, who is a little too curious for her own good. Read along as Nyx joins the Straw Hat's on their adventure. I give all credit to Eiichiro Oda and Satoshi Tajiri. I only own my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Nyx

Gender: Female

Height: 1'4"

Weight: 8.8 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Family: Mew (Sister)

Type: Dark/Psychic


	2. A Strange Portal! Let's Go In It!

Nine year prior the Poke World welcomed a new legendary to it's world. Her name was Nyx, Nyx is a dark/psychic legendary sister to Mew. Nyx looked remarkably similar to Mex, but Nyx has black fur and a split tail. When it came to her personality, Nyx showed to have a very curious, playful, and impulsive nature. Due to her nature, the young legendary would often lead herself into sticky situations. On one occasion she thought it was a good idea to put her head in a Gyarados' mouth to see how sharp its teeth were. Nyx was only lucky that Mew had shown up when she did, or else she would have lost her head. On another occasion Nyx attempted to hug a Bewear, that wanted a hug from her. Thankfully, Mew was there to rescue her before she got herself killed. Nyx had proved from time to time that she was a very reckless Pokemon. Mew knew that one day Nyx's impulsive and curious nature would lead her into something both dangerous and life altering. Mew didn't know how right she was in that sentiment.

That morning in the Kanto Region, Nyx was flying around munching on a piece of chocolate the kids she played with earlier had given her. Chocolate was her favorite treat, despite it not being the best for her. After she would play with the children she would get her treat and wander around for something else to entertain her. She had been flying around for hours by that point and after her treat was finished she was about to call it a day and go home. That was when Nyx saw something out of the corner of her eye. Stopping she curiously turned to see what looked like a portal coming out of the trees trunk. A new spark of interest glimmered in her blue eyes as she flew down to inspect the portal. Upon getting closer to the portal Nyx noticed how odd the portal looked. This portal was over eight foot tall shaped kind of like a person with horns popping out on either side of its head. Hanging off the tree was the bark and a four inch thick piece of the tree that had the same shape.

Excited, she like usual without forethought entered the portal with no idea where it would lead her. Only seconds after she entered the strange portal a man walked back over. Similar to the portal he stood over eight feet tall with big lips, a black beard, and black hair in which his hairstyle resembles the horns of a bull. He wore a black suit, gloves, and boots. Over his shoulder was a rather large sack that was thrashing about. The man walked over to the portal stepping inside and closing the him shaped cut out behind him like a door.

*Nyx's POV*

Once I went through the portal I zipped past the gawking people on the marine. I didn't want to play with them because I had spotted something far more interesting several feet away from the where the marine was sat. There were giant fish Pokemon I've never seen before that reminded me of Gyarados'. They even acted like Gyarados' trying to eat me when I flew in front of their line of vision. I then made that Pokemon dizzy by flying around him in a circle super fast which had me busting a gut laughing holding my hands up to my face. For the next few hours I played with several different fish Pokemon until they all stopped coming up to the surface. I guessed they didn't want to play anymore so I continued flying until I began to feel tired. Thankfully I managed to get to an Island just when the night fell. I remember reading the sign at the entrance of the island that read Foosha Village. With heavy eyes I decided on finding a nice tree to sleep in. So I went into the forest to find a nice tree that had a dome shaped treehouse. I entered, hearing the snoring sounds that belonged to three kids who were all dog piled onto one another. On the bottom was a kid with freckles, then was a blonde boy, and on top of them was laying a boy with a straw hat. I spotted a stray pillow so I flew over to it and plopped my body and nuzzled into it. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Strange Dream and The Trio

My dream that night made no sense to me. The usual dreams filled with multicolor bouncing bubbles was a pitch black room with only a flickering light to illuminate the room. Out of the room I could have sworn I could see someone standing on the other end of the room. I strained my eyes to try and figure out who the figure was. As if the being hiding in the shadows noticed me a weak voice echoed through my mind. _'__**Nyx...Nyx ...You must find me.' **_ My eyes widened in shock, I knew this voice. But why was he reaching out to me and what was going on. Chains clacked against the ground drawing my attention back to the end of the room. _'__**Nyx find me. Save me.'**_A more frantic voice screamed through my mind almost begging me. The sound of chains clashed more heavily against the ground as if more frantic. I felt a sense of dread settle into the pit of my stomach. _'__What's going on?! Why are you reaching out to me!? Tell me!' _My questions only fell on deaf ears as the same words echoed through my head. _'__**Find me Nyx.' **_Just as I felt my mind drifting back to consciousness the room illuminated brightly blinding my eyes and illuminating the room. My eyes burned and I blinked hurriedly so that my eyes could adjust and I could finally put a picture to a face, to prove that my suspicions were right. Sadly I was only able to see the others eyes serious purple cat-like eyes. Then I woke up my eyes staring up at the ceiling that I didn't recongize at first.

When I remembered that I had went into a strange portal and I ended up here. Sitting up, I could see the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon. The three boys were still sound asleep on top of each other, but they were the least of my worries. I was more concerned about my dream and what that dream had meant. Could it really have just been a dream? Who was begging me to find them? Something in my core told me that all of that was more than a dream. I wanted to go and search for the one calling out to me for help. But my plans were put on hold when I felt eyes boring into me. Confused my eyes focused back on the dog pile of boys to have my blue eyes meet the round dotted eyes of the boy with the straw hat. While I had been trying to sort out my thoughts he must have woken up. Now he was sitting there on her hands and knees staring at me with a glimmer in his eyes only a kid in a candy store could have. 'Did he want to play?' I wondered to myself watching his lips curl into a wide grin. I blinked a couple of times beginning to get this bubble of excitement, I wanted to play. The next thing I knew the boy was lunging at me letting out an unusual laugh. I shot into the air just in time and all he grabbed was air. "Nyx Nyx Nyx." I giggled covering my face with my paws. Undefeated the boy got back up rushing towards me again. Up for a game of tag I turned flying out of the window and waited for the boy. "Hey wait for me!" he called.

I heard a crashing sound followed by the sound of pained groans. "LUFFY!" someone screamed clearly upset. "What's gotten into you!" another added. Instead of heading the two Straw boy landed on the window seal, "Wait mystery cat!" Suppressing another giggle I flew up to Straw boy poking him with one of the ends of my tail. _'__**You're it~' **_I telepathically called in a sing song tone. His eyes went wide, no doubt surprised to hear my voice in his little head. This only seemed to make Straw boy more interested in me. His eyes got that same gleam as earlier and the chase was on. I shot off into the forest hearing the the speeding footsteps following behind me. Whipping around the trees and to my surprise Straw boy kept up, leaping from tree to tree like a mankey. After many futile attempts to tag me we came to a stalemate of me floating four trees away and him on a tree branch trying to catch his breath. "Shishishi, Your fast." he laughed. _**'I'm surprised you could keep up with me.' **_I complemented. This was the first time that I didn't have to slow down to make a game of tag fair with all the other children. Although what Straw boy did next shocked me. With a new determined air about him he flung his arm back and it stretched. My eyes were probably the size of saucers at that point. No human I met before could stretched their limbs like rubber. All I could do was float there just when the arm shot forward like a pistol towards me. The outstretched hand slammed into my body with a great force. "Nyx!" I let out a pained gasp being flung harshly into the tree behind me. Wood splintered around me, some pieces biting into my skin. I could practically feel the bruise festering on my chest where his hand had just been. This kid wasn't like any normal human I had ever met and by the look of sheer horror in his eyes told me that he didn't know his own strength.

I wasn't hurt too badly, just winded, once I caught my breath I pulled myself from the crater in the tree. The small cuts from the wood stung like paper cuts, but nothing I couldn't handle. I could Rest later to heal up all my injuries, but first Straw boy. He was staring at his feet biting his lip that was trembling. I pulled myself out of the crater in the tree and floated over to him. I patted his head with my tail, _**'It's okay. I'm a lot tougher than I look.' **_I assured him. Straw boy glanced up looking at me with tear filled eyes that have yet to be shed. "You aren't mad?" he asked. I shook my head and he smiled wiping his eyes. Once he was done he looked up at me with the same grin from earlier. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he introduced himself. _**'I'm Nyx.' **_I introduced myself pointing at myself with my tails. Luffy and I decided it would be best to go back to the treehouse. When we got there, he was met with two very angry looking boys. It was the blond and freckled kids I saw sleeping with Luffy. The two of them were standing there arms crossed with a pipe clutched in one hand. They didn't seem to notice me yet since they glares were focused solely on him. "Luffy, why the hell did you stomp on us this morning?!" freckled boy curse hand tightening on the pipe. "And where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours?" the blonde added sounding more worried than mad. Luffy laughed scratching the back of his head, "Shishsi sorry, I was playing with a friend." The two quirked their brows at this and Luffy turned and gestured to me.

Both of them looked up at me floating there and their mouths went agape like they were trying their best impersonation of a Magikarp. Luffy didn't seemed to notice, carrying on, "This is Nyx. Nyx these are my brothers Ace and Sabo." He pointed to the freckled boy and then to the blonde. I smiled at the two ..thinking, _**'Nice to meet you.' **_The two didn't respond. Luffy pouted at this saying in a huff, "Guys don't be rude." The two seemed to finally come to their senses yet still baffled. "It's floating." Sabo muttered. "It talked in our heads." Ace added. "You guys are acting weird." Luffy laughed. I joined in thinking it was also very amusing. The next thing I knew I was dodging out of a pipe being swung my way. "What are you doing Ace?!" Luffy screamed getting between us. Ace was glaring up at me, much to my confusion. 'Did I offend them?' I wondered tilting my head to the side knitting my brows together. He ignored Luffy still focusing his gaze towards me. "I don't know what you are and I don't care! Stay away from my brother." he seethed pointing his pipe at me. "Ace, stop being mean to my friend!" Luffy snapped. Ace pushed Luffy to the side and Sabo grabbed onto him to keep him from getting in Ace's way again. "Sabo not you too!" he whined trying to break from the others hold. "Don't be dumb Luffy! This thing must be trying to trick you so it can kill and eat you!" Sabo chastised the younger. 'What was going on?' I blinked a couple of times not sure how to react to all of this. All the kids I ever played with were my friends and like to play with me. Yet those two seemed angry at me for some reason.

Maybe they wanted me to play with them too? I dodged another swing of his pipe taking higher into the sky so he couldn't reach me. "Nyx?" Maybe they wanted to spar with me like all of my Pokemon friends did. I felt a bubble of excitement, I never sparred with humans before. These guys really are fun. I giggled readying myself for battle. _**'You want to spar okay. Let's have some fun.'**_ I giggled. Ace's eyes narrowed at me as he clutched his pipe with both hands. "You're dead meat." he growled.


	4. Sparring

I could already tell that this was going to be a good fight. Luffy and Sabo stood to the side when Ace started the fight off by charging me again. He leaped surprisingly high in the air swinging at me again. Before he could make contact I brought up a purple barrier deflecting the attack. He recoiled skidding on the ground as I got ready with an attack of my own. While he was still trying to slow down his momentum I descended filling my tail with energy. _**'Night Slash!' **_ Grabbing my feet I spun like a wheel sending my now purple glowing tail down at him. But he was able to counter it by throwing up his pipe causing us to clash. Ace growled like a Growlithe shoving me away. He threw away his now bent in half pipe holding his arm out. "Sabo!" He called to him. Sabo taking the hint tossed his pipe. 'I don't think so.' I thought determinedly to myself charging at him. While he was focused on catching the pipe I took my chance to Sucker Punch him in the face. His head snapped to the side and was sent back several meters giving a grunt of pain, but stayed standing. "Ace!" Sabo cried. "I'm fine!" he barked spitting a glob of blood from his mouth. Ace came at me again grabbing the pipe from the ground, but I was ready. The befreckled boy gasped in shock when he realized that he was floating above the ground.

He looked up at me confused when he noticed the purple glow in my eyes. Ace dropped his pipe and began thrashing in the air to try and break out of my hold, to no avail. I spun him around a bunch of times until I was satisfied that I had made him dizzy enough. I then released him letting him fall to the ground with an "oof". "Nyxnyxnyx." I giggled when he stood up tittering one foot to the other trying to balance himself with swirls in his eyes. "She's so strong." Luffy screamed in awe throwing his fist up in the air. Sabo blinked dumbly muttering, "How can Ace be at such a disadvantage?" I giggled even more, I was having so much fun with him. Ace shook his head a couple of times regaining his senses. "Ugh are you even taking this seriously!" he snapped not likely the fact that I was giggling. _**'Of course I am.' **_I told him. "Then why are you laughing?" he seethed. _**'Because it's fun.' **_It was true, I always had the most fun when sparring against other Pokemon. Even thought this was the first time I was ever fighting a human. I don't think he liked that, since he started to attack willy nilly, slamming his pipe down trying to hit me. The only things his attacks succeeded in doing was kicking up a bunch of dirt, forming a dusk cloud.

Because of the dusk cloud it got harder and harder for me to see his hits. I tried my best to dodge out of the way when I was able to visibly see the pipe. *Smash* "NYX!" I cried feeling a sharp pain in the left side of my head. My ear was ringing and I felt a hot wetness slide down the side of my face. The impact of the hit sent me crashing to the ground. Touching my head I looked down at my paw to see a dark saturated patch on my fur. Ace had stopped swinging once he heard his pipe connect and my cry of pain. The dust cloud he had kicked up dissipated and he looked quite pleased with himself. "I finally got a hit in." he said victoriously. "Way to go Ace!" Sabo cheered for Ace. "Nyx, you got this!" Luffy encouraged. "Who's side are you on!?" the two shouted at their younger brother with shark teeth like Sharpedo. "Nyxnyxnyx." All three of them looked at me confused. "What's so funny?" the eldest yelled. I went airborne again rubbing my head in an attempt to sooth the pain. The ringing dissipated quickly, but I still felt a dull pain. This was by far the most fun I had in years. _**'I really like you guys~' **_I giggled again covering my mouth with my paws. "Well, we sure as hell don't!" Sabo and Ace cursed in unison. "I like you too." Luffy said grinning ear to ear. "Shut it!" they snapped. What happened next was something I didn't expect. "Ugh, that's it! Sabo help me beat this thing!" he said throwing his pipe back to him. Sabo smirked going over to his side, "You bet!" "Two against one isn't fair."

Luffy jumped to my side with a serious look on his face. "It's Nyx and me versus you two!" Luffy declared getting into a fighting stance. "Hah, we'll beat you two easy." Ace scoffed. _**'I don't mind. This should be fun.' **_I giggled. Sabo and Ace charged at us pipe and fist at the ready. _**'Don't move Luffy' **_Luffy gave me a strange look, but listened. _**'Try this on for size. Confusion!' **_I shot a blast of purple energy at the two just before they reached us. Instead of hitting us the two hit each other. "Ow!" they groaned. Ace was holding his head where Sabo had hit him with his pipe while Sabo was holding his cheek where Ace punched him. "Shishsihi, They hit each other." Luffy laughed pointing at them. The two shook their heads multiple times to snap out of my move. "This time will make it for sure." Sabo said getting ready to attack again. Wrapping my tail around Luffy I shot us in the air much to the others announce. "No more flying that's just cheating!" Sabo snapped. "Awesome I'm flying!" Luffy cheered with stars in his eyes. "This is a fight night playtime!" Ace added. I guess they were right, it did seem a bit unfair to be in the air when they didn't have the ability to reach us. _**'Okay.' **_ I brought the two of us back down releasing him. "Nyx, I'll go next." Luffy insisted. I nodded, watching Luffy run forward giving a battle cry, "Gum Gum Pistol!" He flung his fist that stretched towards.

However, instead of hitting it mark his fist veered off hitting the nothing. "Luffy, you never hit your mark. What makes you think that this time will be different?" Ace met him halfway raising a fist of his own. Sabo came at me once more, "Bring it Cat Monster Thing!". Between the four of us we kept delivering punch after punch, kick after kick, Poke attack after Poke attack, and in the end, all of us were pretty beat up. Well Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were more or so laid out flat on the ground. There was no clear winner so we decided to call it a tie for now. "Everything hurts." Luffy grumbled. "I don't think I've ever been this sore." Sabo sighed. "I'll get that monster sooner or later." Ace muttered. I floated above them on my back, _**'I'm Nyx, and I'm a Pokemon not a monster.' **_Was it really that hard for him to remember my name. "Pokemon? The hells that?" he asked quirking his brow. I nearly fell out of the sky with that comment. _**'You don't know what Pokemon are?' **_I gasped whipping around to face them. "I wouldn't have asked if I already knew!" he huffed sitting up. "Are they like animals?" Sabo asked sitting up as well. _**'Animals? What are those?' **_I asked.


	5. Lesson Time! I'm In A Different World!

After treating our injuries the four of us entered the treehouse. Sabo pulled out a blackboard with a small box of chalk and a pointer stick. "You can go first." Sabo said handing me a piece of chalk. _**'Okay.'**_ So here we were, I was standing in front of the three boys standing in front of a blackboard. This was beginning to feel like a Pokemon Academy. _**'To start off Pokemon are basically creatures that have innate connection to element-based supernatural powers. I have the types listed here.' **_I began using the pointer stick in my tail to go down the line of Pokemon types. The three nodded along with a pen and paper in hand taking notes. _**'I fall into the Dark/Psychic type categories, but I am also distinguished as a legendary. Legendary Pokemon, are extremely rare and powerful Pokémon associated with legends of creation and/or destruction within their regions. I come from a species of Mew, known as the ancestor of all Pokémon.' **_I point to a drawing I made of my sister. _**'Unlike my sister species, Mew doesn't have a split tail and their fur is pink. Not only that but, Mew is just a psychic type. Though she can use all types of Pokemon attacks.' **_"Question!" Sabo said raising his hand. _**'Yes?' **_"Can you use all the attacks too?" he asked wiping his nose with his finger. I shook my head,_** 'Like I said, I am the sister species Nyx. I can only use dark, psychic, and normal type attacks.' **_There was a resounding ohhh of understanding fill the room.

"Question!" Luffy said raising his hand._** 'Yes, Luffy?' **_"Can you poop?" he asked grinning ear to ear. Before I could answer Ace and Sabo hit him upside the head yelling, "Don't ask dumb questions!" Luffy winced holding the newly formed welt on his head. "Nyxnyxnyx!" I giggled covering my mouth with my paws. The three turned their attention back to me with strange looks on their faces. "Now that I think about it, why do you use telepathy to talk to us?" Ace asked quirking his brow. _**'Oh that's easy. Pokemon usually can only say their species name. But not all Pokemon can do what I can. Only psychic types can communicate using telepathy.' **_I explained. "That means non-psychic types can only be understood by other Pokemon. And Pokemon can understand humans since you seem to understand us just fine." Sabo summed up. I nodded, _**'Very good Sabo.' **_Sabo's face heated up and he started to laugh bashfully scratching the side of his face. "Wow Sabo, you're so smart. I wouldn't have ever guessed that." Luffy complemented. "It's not that hard to understand Luffy. You're just dumb." Ace teased. "Hey I'm smart!" he shot back getting in his face. "No you're dumb!" he insisted, getting in his face as well. "Don't start now you two." Sabo sighed pushing the two apart. Not wanting them to continue to fight Sabo sat in between the two of them. "Is there anything else we need to know?" Sabo asked, trying to ignore the stink eyes his brother's were giving each other behind his back.

'_**Well those are the basics about Pokemon in general. So yes that's all.' **_And with that our places were switched and it was my turn to be the student. They erase the black board filling it with pictures some of the strange creatures I saw before getting here. "Alright listen up monster listen up." Ace barked. I narrowed my eyes at him choosing to let the comment slide this time. "Her names Nyx!" Luffy snapped doing another Sharpedo impression. "And she isn't really a monster just ugh...supernatural animal." Sabo added. Ace rolled his eyes grumbling, "Whatever." Moving on Sabo continued to explain to me just what these animal things were. "So, I'll keep it brief. Animals basically are creatures that help maintain the earth along with the people inside it." he began. Using the pointer stick he pointed to the drawing of a creature that looked kinda like Miltank. "You have mammals like horses, pigs, cows, chickens. Animals like these help us with transportation and are also a food supply. Animals like dogs, cats, and birds are more like companions, that keep you company. You also have insects like bees that help pollinated plants. Spiders that eat flies and mosquitoes." While he continued on I took it all in. These animal things were so interesting and new. Where I was from Pokemon usually ate things like berries, nuts, and sometimes other Pokemon. Humans of course ate Pokemon like Magikarps, Miltank milk, Chansey eggs, and dried Slowpoke tails. I tried not to think of the dark side of things since it was only natural for humans to eat sources available. For me personally I love eating berries, but I also really loved chocolate. "That's basically the bare bones of animals." Sabo finished._** 'Thank you Sabo, that was very informative.' **_He grinned saying, "It's nothing."

*Snort* "Huh?" We looked over to see Ace and Luffy sleeping soundly propped up on the wall. "Well at least you thought so." he huffed crossing his arms. "Nyxnyxnyxnyx" I couldn't help finding it cute. _**'Should we wake them?' **_Sabo just shook his head, "Let the idiots sleep." I nodded I got up grabbing a nearby blanket and put it around them. "Hey, Nyx how is it you never heard of animals before?" Sabo asked curiously as he pushed the blackboard to the other side of the room. That was so true, I hadn't really thought that the strange portal led could have led to another world entirely. At first I thought I was taken to another region full of Pokemon I never seen before. But how these kids reacted towards me and not knowing what Pokemon were it was the only thing I could assume._** 'I guess that's because I'm from a different world.' **_I blurted out. "Oh…" When he trailed off I looked over at him wondering why he got so quiet. He was looking at me like a Caterpie about to be eaten by a Pidgey. "WHAT!?" he screamed. Both Luffy and Ace were startled awake yelling themselves, "I'M UP!" "WHO'S ATTACKING?! I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES!" _**'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.' **_Sabo, all but ran over to me getting in my face and pointing at me. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BACK PEDAIL NOW! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!" Sabo demanded. 'Me and my big mouth.' I sighed to myself.

Sabo wasn't going to let what I said go without an explanation and after he told the others what I said they wanted to know too. So, here I was sitting across the three who waited patiently for my explanation. _**'Well...I guess it all started yesterday. I had just gotten done playing with a bunch of kids and was on my way home when I spotted this strange portal thing.' **_I began. All of them gave me strange looks besides Luffy who looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "So you entered it without knowing where it went. Are you stupid?" Ace said putting two and two together. _**'You sound just like my sister.' **_I responded bitterly. I mean sure I didn't think much before I acted, but I don't think that makes me stupid. "Do you even know how to get back?" Sabo asked. My heart dropped, I never thought about not being able to get back. Could I even teleport back? "Are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost?" he asked sounding concerned. I wrapped my tail around my waist trying to comfort myself. _**'I didn't think about that.'**_ What was I supposed to do now? I could already imagine how crazy Mew was right now. She'd probably be tearing trees trying to find me. "Why don't you stay here then." Luffy suggested. I looked up at the two wide eyed, Luffy was asking me to live with them. _**'Are you sure?' **_"Of course I'm sure! We're friends and friends help each other." Luffy said a matter of factly. I looked at Sabo who nodded and then to Ace who stood up with a serious look on his face. "Ace?" Sabo called out to him. "I guess she can stay. I won't be able to live with myself until I can beat that monster." he humphed looking away from us. "Shishishi, then it's settled, Nyx staying with us." Luffy cheered jumping up and down.

'_**Thank you!' **_I was so happy that I couldn't stop myself from bringing the three into a group hug. "Ugh hey! Stop being so sappy!" Ace growled trying to get out of the hug. "It's the least we can do. You can help us train to become pirates." Sabo chuckled hugging me back. "Yeah, you can join my crew." Luffy added hugging me back as well. I was beginning to think this was going to be a great adventure.


	6. Where Is Nyx! A Lengendaries Meeting!

Where is she? Where is SHE?! It's been a full day so far and Nyx hasn't returned home yet. I checked all over Kanto, talked to all the kids Nyx played with the other day, asked the Gyradoes who she likes to torment, and I even went to the candy store just to make sure she didn't fall asleep in a display after stuffing her face with chocolate. All of the searching turned out to be fruitless. The Unknown had come up empty too, she wasn't in any of the other regions. So just where the hell was she. I was beginning to panic, the dream I had the other day was bad enough. In my dream I saw Mewtwo and Nyx fighting similar to how we fought, only they were in a strange place I never saw before. They had been surrounded by humans dressed in black. And there was also this crying woman begging for Nyx to stop fighting and get the others out of there. What did all of it even mean? Sighing I took another look at my sister's empty bed. She was the one who suggested we made this big oak tree our home, deep inside Pallet Town forest. I smiled sadly just remembering how excited she was when she found this tree. "It had two burrows inside. One for me and you, it was like it was meant to be." she said. The tree sat in the middle of the forest with this big waterfall that fell into a pond. Nyx was always good at finding the most beautiful places. She always had been the handful, always getting into trouble. Nyx drove me crazy, but I loved that impulsive lively side of her. _**'Mew, the other legendaries are on their way here.'**_ I was brought from my thoughts hearing one of the Unknown contact me. _**'Good thank you Unknown.' **_I thanked turning my attention to the sky above. Multiple tears appeared in the sky as all the legendaries made their way through. After they heard that our youngest went missing they all wanted to have a meeting to get to the bottom of what happened to her. It was really heart warming to know how many Pokemon cared about Nyx.

As they all took their place I was scanning all of them for one specific legendary. Latias, Suicune, Articuno, Lugia, Entei, Rayquaza, Palkia, Mesprit, Xerneas, and many more. However, the one I wanted to see most wasn't present. I flew up to the middle of the gathered legendaries. _**'Where's Mewtwo?' **_I asked secretly hoping he was just running late. _**'Missing. No one knows where he is.' **_the delicate voice of Articuno answered. My heart sank hearing the news that just cemented the findings of my dream. _**'Mewtwo, is probably somewhere brooding.' **_the deep montoned Entai scoffed. _**'Mewtwo never leaves his cave. I personally questioned the Pokemon in the cave. They said that a strange human with horns showed up and fought with him without using Pokemon.' **_the high pitched squawky Zapdos stated. There was a resounding bunch of gasps of disbelief, me included. A human just going at a Pokemon with their bare hands was unheard of. No mere human could face the wrath of a legendary like Mewtwo. _**'A human not using Pokemon to fight a Pokemon and a legendary at that? You must have heard wrong, bird brain!'**_ Rayquaza roared. _**'I agree, no human could ever hope to face a legendary with their bare hands.' **_Arceus laughed. Zapdos glared at those who dared to mock him. _**'I know what I heard. A human with horns fought Mewtwo, defeated him, and stuffed him into a sack.' **_he snapped lighting crackling all around him in his anger. This was all hard to believe, a simple human able to defeat Mewtwo. I can't imagine that was an easy fight to face, but if so, who was this mysterious horned Human? _**'You don't think that same horned human could have taken Nyx?' **_Azelf asked with a concerned look on her face.

My eyes went wide, could this human Zapdos was talking about really kidnap Nyx. _**'Shame on you Azelf! Can't you see how upset you've made Mew!' **_Mesprit chastised her sister popping her on the head. I shook my head, no that can't be right it just can't be. My dream was only a dream nothing more than that. All the legendaries began to argue about Zapdos being right or wrong. _**'A human isn't capable of taking down a legendary!'**_ Raikou barked. _**'But anything is possible.' **_Latias mumbled. _**'You'd be surprised of what humans are capable of.' **_Xerneas added. One after the other they seemed to be getting more wound up, till it was a full out screaming match._** 'Enough none of this solves anything!'**_ I screamed. Arguing about some human that may or may not exist doesn't get us a step closer to finding Nyx. _**'STOP IT!' **_A tense silence fell over all those present. Our attention was drawn to see the one responsible for the loud cry. I was shocked to see a small Rattata walking up to us with no ounce of fear in its tiny body. _**'How dare you interrupt our meeting!'**_ Yveltal growled. _**'I saw where Nyx went!' **_Rattata announced. A small inkling of hope bloomed in my chest. I flew up to the small Rattata with a new determination. _**'Can you tell us?' **_I asked. With a nod the Rattata began to recount what he saw the other day.

Rattata explained how he saw Nyx flying around with a bored expression on her face. That was when he spotted her finding a strange horned human shaped portal in a tree. He said that Nyx's eyes lit up in glee and she just flew right into the portal. But he wasn't done there, the next thing he explained sent a chill down my spine. _**'Not long after Nyx went into the portal a horned human showed up with a large sack thrown over his shoulder. I don't know what was in it, but it was alive and fighting hard to get out.'**_ Once he was done there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Nyx had gone to a new world. Not only that, but the Rattata saw the same horned human that the Pokemon in Cerulean Cave saw. The information was both relieving and unerveing at the same time. Nyx was probably safe, but a human strong enough to beat a legendary had taken Mewtwo. Coupled with my dream my worries sky rocketed. I knew that Nyx would get herself in real danger on day, but this was beyond my wildest dreams. _**'I have a bad feeling about this.' **_I muttered to myself.

*Elsewhere*

*Sneeze* Ace, Sabo, and Luffy looked back at me for probably the hundredth time today. "Another sneeze. Are you getting sick?" Sabo asked with a quirk of his brow. I rubbed my nose shrugging I jokingly said, _**'Maybe someone can't stop talking about me.' **_The three shrugged it off as well readjusting the huge alligator thing they killed for supper. I don't understand the big whoop about eating meat. I liked chocolate far better than any meat. My mouth was watering just thinking about the sweet treat. "Nyx come on!" Ace called. _**'Coming!'**_


	7. Training

Training was important to get stronger and that was pretty obvious. I knew that if I wanted to be a good addition to Luffy's future crew that I would have to get stronger. Sure I was a legendary, but none of the other legendaries would let me forget that I was the youngest and still had a long way to go till I could stand a chance against them. It annoyed me to no end and at the time I didn't actively train until I met these three. For some reason I hadn't had that spark to better myself until I met them. Before I was just accept the words of my betters since any time I did talk back to them Mew would scold me. I felt like it was pointless to even try to get better myself as a Pokemon since I thought it still wouldn't be good enough. So, I stuck to being the annoying troublesome little sister of the great Mew. I would just do things for fun without thinking of the consequences. Now however, I felt so much different being with the brother trio. With them I felt bolder and strangely freer the more time I spent with them. Seeing them get stronger made me feel that I could become stronger if I trained just as hard as them. Right here, right now I was in a different world with no idea how to return. Sure I could just sit around and wait for my big sister to come find her helpless little sister or I could try and figure my own way back. I chose the latter option, no way was I going to give all the legendaries and my sister the satisfaction of telling me that I was just some young baby legendary who had a long way to go before I could amount to anything. I would get stronger and join Luffy's crew so I could find my own way home.

That day I wanted to focus on getting my Psychic abilities stronger. So far I could only lift the combined weight of the trio for a short period of time before getting a migraine. To help me the trio smashed a few boulders which they then sat on to add more weight for me to lift for practice. "Ready Nyx?" Sabo asked stopwatch in hand. I took a deep breath to focus myself giving a sharp nod. My eyes, body, the mass of boulders, and the tro took on a purple glow. I was so focused I could only just barely hear the click of the stopwatch go. The boulders plus the addition of their weight was a lot heavier than I expected. By the time a minute passed my focus was already beginning to slip. Feeling the slack the three began to encourage me; well Luffy and Sabo did, Ace was making jeering comments at me. "Come on Nyx you got this!" Luffy rooted. "Just three more minutes! You can do this!" Sabo told me. "It's just two hundred pounds. I could lift these up for five minutes easy." Ace scoffed. Two minutes had already passed and I was starting to break out in a sweat all over my body. My head was killing me, but I wasn't about to give Ace the satisfaction when he continued to make comments now and again. They had all rolled off me so far until he started in on my legendary status. "I thought you were supposed to be a legendary!" "Some, Legendary I bet the others could mop the floor with you." My blood was boiling from those comments and I saw red. Three minutes had passed and I had already been losing my hold on the boulders. The boulders had only been a few inches from the ground, but in my anger I not only shot boulder four feet in the air, but I lift the trio off the boulders another three feet making them gasp.

'_**I..am...a...LEGENDARY!'**_ I roared so loud that the three winced with how loud I was. "Shishishi, GO NYX!" Luffy laughed gleefully. "You and your big mouth!" Sabo snapped giving Ace the worst stink eye. "I was just giving her incentive." he said crossing his arms and lookin away. "INCENTIVE ARE NOT! IF SHE LOSES FOCUS WE'LL BE PANCAKES!" Sabo screamed obviously terrified. "Higher! Higher!" Luffy cheered. The other two looked at him like he was insane. "DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?!" Could they possibly getting any louder? For some reason I felt like being a bit of an ass hole. _**'Stop yelling, I'm losing focus!' **_I lied releasing them a bit just to make them squirm. The looks on their faces were priceless, color had drained from their faces and their eyes were as wide as saucers. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Luffy bawled flailing around frantically. Keeping up with my torment I did as I did before making them panic even more. Ace and Sabo smacked a hand on his mouth shushing him. "Y-You can l-let us down now Nyx." Sabo stuttered. _**'But it hasn't been five minutes yet.' **_"We don't care just put us down!" Ace snapped. I wanted to mess with them a bit more, but I wasn't going to lie I needed the break. I released my control of the boulders first which made all the difference. The trio were as light as a feather compared to the boulder. I then lowered the three safely to the ground and they all but collapsed to the ground unable to keep themselves up right since they were shaking so much. "Next time let's just stick to boulders." Sabo sighed. "Y-yeah." the other two agreed. After a short rest the trio had calmed down and my migraine was now just a dull pain. We went back to training after that and I that meant my head would be throbbing again.

"Okay, Nyx lets try lifting the boulders again for five minutes." Sabo told me lifting up the stopwatch. _**'Alright, but I have one question.' **_"What is it?" he asked. _**'Why are you guys standing so far away?' **_When I turned I noticed that the three were standing near a tree that was a good five feet away from where I was with the boulders. "NO REASON!" he claimed. I suppressed a small giggle, seems that I scared the three with my stunt earlier. I shrugged turning back to the boulders not bothering to mention that I could still use my powers on them no matter how far they got. Bring my mind back into focus all the boulders began to lift up in the same purple glow surrounding them. The weight of the boulders was already causing strain even before the time was started. I did notice a difference though, this time around I lifted the boulders two feet from the ground. Sure the improvement seemed only small to those watching from the sidelines. To me however, it gave me hope that I would get even stronger if I kept at it. Before I knew it, I could lift two hundred pounds easily for five minutes exactly without getting a pounding migraine. As more time passed, we began one on one matches and the occasional two on two. Ace and Sabo had already proved that they could easily best Luffy in combat. I think part of the reason why they easily beat him was mainly because of his devil fruit abilities. From how Luffy explained he had eaten the fruit not too long ago. He still struggled to keep his arm going in the direction he wished to stretched. So every time he tried to use Gum Gum Pistol it would veer off course, get caught on branches, punch himself, or it was used to get the upper hand on him. Ace or Sabo would grab his still stretched out arm to pull him closer to them to land a hit.

Despite that Luffy refused to give up which only made me like him even more. Sure the others were determined too, but for some reason it was different with Luffy. For some reason I felt like we were connected in a way that I wasn't with the other. It wasn't a physical connection of any kind, more of a connection in our cores, a partnership of sorts. When we were put together in a fight against Ace and Sabo it was like we, in a way became one. No words had to be exchange we just acted. Together we were almost undefeated able going against the others. Apart or switched around we weren't as strong. Ace and I butted heads to much to work perfectly nsync and we were easily bested against Luffy and Sabo. As for Sabo and I, our teamwork was a lot more compatible than I was with Ace. Unlike Ace who worked against me Sabo worked with me, but we still had to communicate. With Luffy, we never had to talk to know what each other wanted to do. In single matches I would lose a lot more than win when going up against Ace and Sabo. Fighting against Luffy, the results were the same if he had fought against Ace or Sabo. I wasn't going to hold back against Luffy just because he was younger and less experienced. He needed to grow just like all of us did and going easy on one another would give us any growth. Our goal was to become strong pirates to one day sail the seas. I couldn't wait to grow and learn more about this world and most importantly myself.


	8. Sabo's Taken And The Bastard Nobles!

I was woken up with a start when my dreams were interrupted by a voice. _**'Nyx if you can hear me take care of Luffy and Ace.' **_There was no mistaking who the voice belonged to, it was Sabo. My heart dropped hearing how hopeless his voice sounded as it echoed through my mind. Just when I had woken up Ace and Luffy came back looking just as hopeless as Sabo sounded. _**'What happened?' **_I asked flying up to them. Luffy was fighting back tears saying in a broken voice, "Sabo's gone." My eyes went wide realizing what Sabo had meant by taking care of them. Ace looked was clicking his tongue, "We agreed to let him go Luffy so no more crying over it." he growled. Agreed to let Sabo go? What the hell happened when I was asleep. _**'Explain.'**_ I insisted. I needed to know what was going on and I was going to get my answers. "It doesn't matter anymore." Ace said. Then he had the nerve to try and walk away, but that wasn't going to happen. Using my psychic abilities I stopped Ace pulling him back face to face with me. _**'I won't ask again Ace.' **_He closed his eyes sighing deeply, "He's back home." My brow knitted together and I tilted my head to the side. _**'Then why isn't he with you?' **_"He's back with his family." he continued._** 'Again then why isn't he with you?' **_Ace growled snapping his eyes back open to glare at me, "He's with the Nobles! His father took him earlier!" Shocked I let Ace go from my hold causing him to fall on his ass. _**'Did he go back willing?' **_I asked looking between the two. Luffy was too busy trying to keep his breathing even and Ace again looked away from me. _**'I'll take that as a no.' **_I summed up. It seemed so obvious now, all their injuries, Sabo's message, and how hopeless they looked. Sabo's father had someone rough them up to scare Sabo into going with him. He must have ran away from his biological family for some reason. My blood was boiling. Not only had they hurt my dear friends physically they have also emotionally. I was not going to let something like this slide.

'_**Where do these Nobles live!?' **_I asked already seething. The two looked up at me in shock and a small glimmer of hope. "What are you going to do?" Luffy whimpered. _**'Return Sabo to where he belongs.' **_Ace and Luffy were reluctant at first, but they told me where the Capital was. I was a Pokemon on a mission and I dared someone to try and stop me. After making it out of the forest I flew past the Grey Terminal, Pirate's Bay, until I made it to the Great Gate. Luckily for me that I was the sister species of Mew, I could make myself invisible to others so I didn't have to worry about attracting unwanted attention. After a bit of searching I found the area where all the Nobles lived called High Town. I flew high above the town focusing my telepathy to the radius of the whole area. _**'SABO!' **_Once I screamed his name I waited for him to hopefully respond. Five minutes went by and still nothing so I tried again. _**'SABO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RESPOND! I'M IN HIGH TOWN!' **_I only had to wait a nano second before I got a response. _**'Nyx?! What are you doing here?' **_I was relieved to hear Sabo's voice echo through my mind again. _**'Where are you Sabo?' **_I asked. _**'Don't worry about me. You need to warn everyone in the Grey Terminal to get out of here!' **_he told me rather urgently. I was really confused why or what kind of people would okay to live in that filth. _**'What are you talking about?! I came to bring you back home.' **_Sabo responded quite aggressively, _**'The Nobles are planning to burn the Grey Terminal down! I don't know how true it is, but I don't want to take the risk.' **_If I didn't think that I could get any madder then I already was I was very wrong. Never in my life have I met such despicable people who set fire to the home of some else and from what Sabo explains not tell them about it. They were willing to kill a mass of people for reasons I don't even want to think about. My tail wouldn't stop whipping around roughly crackling with dark energy.

'_**I will warn them. But first I will take you back home to the family that actual loves you. So please tell me where you are.' **_Sabo didn't respond and I waited to hear him respond for over ten minutes. I tried several other times to get him to respond to me, but he didn't. Growling I personally searched every nook and cranny of High Town to try and find him. When I came up with nothing around the Town Center and again nothing. He was hiding from me and I knew it which only infuriated me more. With not much choice I left returning to Grey Terminal and just like I did in High Town I flew high above the Terminal putting those who lived there in my telepathic range. _**'LISTEN UP THOSE WHO LIVE IN GREY TERMINAL! THE NOBLES PLAN TO SET FIRE TO THE TERMINAL WITH YOU IN IT! IF YOU DON'T WISH TO DIE LEAVE! IF YOU DOUBT THIS IT TRUE AND CHOOSE TO STAY THEN IT WILL BE YOUR OWN DAMN FAULTS!' **_Once I had finished my warning I saw a bunch of confused looking people come out of the trash filled terminal. All of them looked very spooked clearly not knowing what spoke to them in their heads. But nonetheless the people ran like zubats running from an angry charizard breathing fire at them. Happy that my message taken I turned back to the Capital just when the sun rose from the horizon. I could feel strong winds whip through my fur blowing my tail every which way. There was a sick feeling in my stomach. In my flashed images of Sabo, Ace, and Luffy injured and bloody. I couldn't explain why, all I knew was that I wanted to protect them from those who dare to hurt them. I would stake my entire right to call myself Legendary Pokemon on it.


	9. The Burning Terminal And A Loss

It took me half the daylight to check every inch of the Grey Terminal to ensure that everyone was gone. After that my thoughts went to Ace and Luffy. I needed to warn them too, to make sure they don't go anywhere near the Terminal. I sped off back the treehouse faster than I ever thought I could fly. Once I got there I only found the empty bed that I had made for them. "Nyx!?" Ugh where were those two now? Why the hell are my friends avoiding me like this? I turned to start looking through the forest when two images flashed in my head. The images showed Ace and Luffy being restrained around a pole and a building beside a ship. My heart drop again just as it did when I heard Sabo the other day. That place looked familiar, I remember seeing that place in the Pirate's Bay. I needed to go fast my suspicions told me that those disgusting Nobles would have the Terminal set a blaze while the occupants would be sleeping. To bad for them I already cleared them out. _**'Nyx, please tell me you warned them.'**_ I stopped mid flight hearing the weak sobs of Sabo enter my mind. I was even more confused than before, this happened before too. I could hear Sabo clearly even though he wasn't in my telepathic range. My range went from me to a radius as large as Grey Terminal. I'm guessing Sabo was already being taken back to the Capital by the time I heard him call out to me. Even though I wasn't sure how it was possible I took a gamble._** 'Yes I did. They evacuated just before dawn.' **_I waited just long enough for a response since I didn't have time to wait long._** 'Thank you. Did you warn Ace and Luffy yet?' **_ I blinked a couple of times in disbelief, how could I speak telepathically to those not in my radius. Shaking my head I continued on my way back to the Terminal. _**'Not yet. I went back home to warn them, but they weren't there. I'll find them Sabo you have my word. Then we can go back home and become pirates.' **_Not even a second after I told him he respond. _**'What?! NYX YOU HAVE TO FIND THEM!' **_the desperation in his voice I kicked myself. He was already emotional and I made it worst. _**'I WILL!' **_I answered. 'Agility.' Purple crackles of energy shot through my body making me fly so fast that the trees I flew past bent to the side from the sheer velocity. The time I had spent through hellish training with the trio really did wonders. Before training, my Agility move only increased my speed to that equivalent to a Crobats base speed.

When I made it to the Pirate's Bay darkness had already fallen and everything had been engulfed with flames. Damn I had to get to them fast. The pirate ship I had seen in my mind was almost completely taken over by flame that also was spreading around the building. Taking my best guess I created a barrier around my body and entered the burning building. There I saw the two struggling to get the ropes off their body. _**'ACE! LUFFY!' **_I flew over to them casting my barrier wider to surround all three of us. "Nyx your here to save us!" Luffy cried tears of joy. "What took you so long!?" Ace barked still trying to saw at the rope with a piece of glass. _**'I was bust evacuating the Terminal last night. Sabo told me what the Nobles had planned.' **_Ace stopped sawing to look up at me. "Where is he?" he asked. I shook my head__frowning, _**'Sabo remained hidden. I scoured every inch of the Capital to find him. Once I get you guys out of here I'm going back to look again. Move your hand.' **_They clearly didn't like the news I had given them, but Ace moved his hand glaring at his lap. _**'Cut!' **_I flipped my body smacking my tail down the ropes that sliced into falling slack off the two. "Damn why did Bluejam rope us into this mess?!" Ace cursed to himself while jumping up. Luffy wrapped his arms around my. "Thank you! Thank you! Nyx you really do care about us!" I cringed feeling the snot seeping into my fur. I tried to ignore it and turn my attention back to Ace. He grabbed his forgotten pipe turning his attention back to me. _**'You ready?' **_I asked. He gave a short nod saying, "Let's get out of this hell hole." Not having a problem with that I lifted both Ace and Luffy with me using telekinesis while still keeping the barrier up. I got us out just in time before the poorly made building succumbed to the fire. My barrier protected us from the heat of the flames, soot, and carbon monoxide filling the air. I was only able to get the three of us a little was away when I felt my control slipping. "What's going on Nyx?" Ace asked. "You don't look so good." Luffy commented. Now that he mentioned it I did kind of feel spent not to mention my eyes had begun to feel pretty heavy while I was searching for stragglers in the Terminal. I ignored it earlier since I was too focused on making sure everyone was safe so I pushed the feeling away. Damn it why did I have to burn out now; pun not intended. We got lower and lower to the ground before my control slipped completely. Luckily we landed in an area that wasn't consumed by fire. I collapsed to the ground, my body was heavy, everything felt like it was on fire even though it wasn't, and my breathing was labored. "Nyx are you alright?" "Nyx!" Luffy and Ace were by my side in an instant. "Nyx*breathe*Nyx*breathe* Ny." I weakly replied unable to even manage telepathy. Luffy lifted up into his arms while Ace placed a hand on my forehead. "She's burning up!" he gasped pulling his hand away in shock.

"Ace she isn't going to die is she!" Luffy cried. His tears gave me some relief from my burning skin. Ace hit him upside the head yelling, "She isn't going to die idiot! She just over did it!" No this couldn't happen not now. I needed to protect them, I needed to protect trio no matter what. I somehow managed to pull myself up right in Luffy's arms. "No! Nyx you can't do anymore. Leave getting out of here to us." Ace told no demanded while pushing me back down. "Nyx Ny Nyx." 'I have to. I'm a legendary I have to protect you.' Why couldn't they understand that I was the one that needed to protect them. I kept fighting against his hand weakly until I heard Luffy speak in a voice so stern and monotone that it couldn't have belonged to him. "Nyx." I looked up to see Luffy's face shadowed by his hat. "You've done all you could right now. Not everything is on your shoulders so let us help you now." Both Ace and I were baffled at how he sounded, and I found it hard to disobey. My vision was getting blurry and my lids were closing. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness and through those slips I only saw Ace running ahead making me assumed that Luffy was carrying me. The next thing I saw were us being surrounded by a group of people with weapons demanding to know where Ace had hidden his treasure. I tried to force myself to stay conscious, but my overworked fevered body wouldn't let me. The next time I woke up I was jerked awake after someone roughly grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. "Let her go!" I could hear Luffy screaming at someone. My damn eyes were still too heavy to open leaving me only to be able to rely on my hearing. "You seem to care a lot about this little guy. I'll give her back when you lead me to where it's hidden. I can't trust that you were telling me the truth." the person holding said. "You moron I already told you where it is. Us showing you there won't leave us enough time to escape. So give us Nyx and let us go you have the damn map!"

I felt my body being shifted around and then the cock of a gun. "Listen kid. Don't you dare piss me off! I'm not above stealing from children or murdering them and their pets! I'll have my revenge and believe me those nobles will regret the day they crossed Bluejam. And to think you called one of them your brother. They act like a little money and influence makes them a gift to the rest of the world. Like it gives them the right to look down on us like trash." He ranted. "Shut Sabo isn't like that take it back!" Ace snapped. "He is face it. Sure you stayed together, but he was looking down on you the whole time!" Bluejam continued to insult Sabo and I couldn't stand it. I was begging my body to move to listen to me just a little longer. I know Luffy told me not to push myself anymore, but I couldn't help it. "He was just bored then got a taste of real life and he ran back home to his rich daddy." he continued on. "That's enough! Sabo is our brother!" Ace declared. "He's right! Sabo just wants to be free!" Luffy agreed. Then I heard a grunt of pain, some struggling, breaking pipe, and Luffy screaming in pain. "Luffy!" Wait Luffy was hurt, he must have gotten attack by one of these creeps. "Say goodbye kid." No this can't be happening! Just when I thought the worst some strange pressure flooded over the area after Ace shouted at one of the guy, "Get the hell away from Luffy!" After that I could a bunch of thuds and I the grip around my neck loosened dropping me to the ground. Not long after that I had lost consciousness again and when I woke up next I felt something cold be placed on my forehead before the darkness took over again.

*Elsewhere*

Watching the burning Grey Terminal from a ship were a bunch of people wearing hooded with all of the wouldbe victims to the fire. "How did those of the Grey Terminal learn about the fire before it happened?" a tattoo faced man asked. "They all say that they just heard a voice warning them about the Noble's plans." a flamboyant looking man answered. "A voice?" he pressed. The other nodded continuing, "They say a little girl's voice spoke in their heads. But someone with a camera caught these." He pulled out a stack of photos handing it to the tattooed man. Once he took it the first photo he saw was a black cat-like creature with a split tail and its eyes were glowing purple. The next image was of the same creature facing the Capital with a look of hatred in its eyes and the purple and black sparks flicking off it's tail. The third image was of the creature flying through the forest and the tree bending away from it. The fourth image was of the creature during the burning of the Terminal with Ace and Luffy. A barrier was surrounding them and Ace and Luffy had a purple glow surrounding their bodies. The fifth and last image was of Ace and Luffy looking over the creature with worried looks in their eyes. Humming to himself, he looked up to the sky for reasons unknown. "It's hard to believe another one has arrived." the flamboyant man commented. "Yes. It is." he muttered to himself. "Didn't the other creature died after Roger's execution?" A rather large man asked. "Yes the poor dear died of a broken heart I heard." the flamboyant man said rather somberly. "Now another's here it must be a sign of a new era beginning." the tattoo man said rather ominously.

*Next Morning*

I woke up after feeling something cold being put across my forehead. I was able to finally open my eyes to see both Ace and Luffy sitting beside me. They were all bandaged up with looks on their faces that I didn't want to ever see. It looked like a part of their souls had left their bodies. Their eyes were pretty puffy too, like they had been crying. They didn't seem to notice that I was awake yet since they hadn't looked up from their laps. _**'Why the long faces?' **_I asked weakly. The twos head whipped up so fast I thought they'd get whiplash. "Nyx, you're awake." Luffy said. "How are you feeling?" Ace asked. _**'I'm fine, but what's going on?' **_The two tensed up looking back down at their laps. "It's Sabo." Ace began. Something about Sabo? _**'What about him?' **_Somehow I already had a good idea what they were going to tell me. "He's dead." Everything felt like time had stopped at that very moment. __


	10. Time Goes On

It was my fault all my fault. I knew I should have pushed myself more no matter what. What kind of Legendary was I? Luffy and Ace are in some much pain now even more than before. After they told me the news I was so mad and disappointed in myself. I later found out that the Dadan Family a group of bandits came to protect Ace and Luffy. They took me and Luffy to safety while Dadan and Ace fought Bluejam. While I was still recovering from my fever Sabo had took off on a fishing boat that had been shot down by a Celestial Dragon. It was hard to believe that all of this happened just yesterday. He had a letter delivered to us saying how he hoped we were okay and that he was going to go out to sea earlier to become a pirate. There was even a small part designated for me. He thanked me for all that I had down for him. He thanked for saving those the Grey Terminal and for keeping Ace and Luffy safe. He even acknowledged me as his little sister even though I wasn't human. And I didn't deserve any of it, I didn't deserve his praise. I was nothing but the weakly all the other Legendaries thought I was.

A little fever took me out of commish and because of it I couldn't keep Ace, Luffy, and Sabo from getting hurt. "Stop being hard on yourself!" Huh? I looked over to Ace who was glaring red hot daggers at me. _**'What?'**_ "You did all you could and even more than that! So what you got sick that didn't mean you didn't protect us! You did everything you could to ensure the safety of everyone in the Grey Terminal, save Luffy and me from a burning building, looked all around the Capital the whole night into the morning for Sabo, and all the other things you've done in the past for us. If you ask me that makes you more than worthy to call yourself a legendary!" when Ace was done I was honestly speechless from all he said. I didn't know that I had thought all of that aloud. He sighed closing his eyes, "If you hadn't been here a lot of people could have gotten hurt or worse. And I'm thankful that you showed up that day with Luffy. He needs you more than anything and I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after him when I leave to become a pirate. I need you to be there for him when he gets ready to leave as a member of his crew. Can I count on you?"

My heart felt full by those words and he meant every word of it. Ace never would say anything he doesn't mean no matter what. If he had so much faith in me I couldn't just sit around feeling sorry for myself._** 'I understand. Thank you.' **_I answered.__He nodded saying, "If you still feel that you can't call yourself a Legendary keep training and getting stronger until you feel ready to take on the title again." _**'Look at you. You've never been this nice to me.' **_"Hey what's that supposed to me?" he asked offended. "Nyxnyxnyx." "Nyx." _**'Huh.' **_I looked over to Luffy who had been quiet the whole time. "Let's get stronger together." I smiled giving a nod, yes that sounds nice. It was true that Sabo was gone and it hurt, but he would want us to make our dreams come true. Though I don't know how it would turn out since both of them would be rivals before they knew it. We would get even stronger to make our dreams come true. 'Hey Mew, it seems you have two more headaches and one angel for little brothers'

*Elsewhere*

'_**Eee!' **_Celebi gave me a strange look. _**'Mew are you alright?' **_he asked. _**'I-It's nothing!' **_I laughed nervously. Celebi gave me a skeptical look, but went back to what he was doing. I sighed, just what was the chill that went down my spine just now?

*Back to the main story*

Some time had passed since Sabo's death and things had returned back to normal for the most part. We still missed him everyday, but we weren't going to let that hold us back from achieving our dreams. Sabo wouldn't want us sniveling around, he would want us to keep moving forward. And forward we went, it took time for me to get used to living with the Dadan Family. At first all the bandits had been terrified of me. Especially after I spoke telepathically to them. But having to take care of wild children like Ace and Luffy, they acclimated. While staying there we continued to train and in that time I ended up meeting some more new people. The first person I met was Makino, a bartender from Foosha Village and sort of a big sister figure to Luffy.

*The Day In Question*

Luffy had been so excited to learn that I learned a new move and wanted me to show him so badly that he all but pushed me outside. Ace followed behind being genuinely curious himself, though he didn't let it show on his face._** 'Okay, I get it Luffy just give me a second!' **_Luffy calmed down slightly waiting on bated breath. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes to help clear my mind. _**'Transform!' **_My whole body glowed brightly and I began to feel my body shift and change. All my fur moved up to my head turning into long flowing black locks, my ear lowered and rounded out, my tail disappeared, my face rounded, and my limbs elongated. Once I was sure everything was in the right place my body stopped glowing. "AWESOME!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Woah." he breathed amazed. To my confusion his look of amazement turned to a look of horror. He went beat red quickling smacking his hands over Luffy's eyes and turning his head away. "Ace, what are you doing?!" Luffy whined trying to removed the hands obscuring his vision. "Yeah was wrong Ace?" I asked. I smacked a hand over my mouth surprised that I didn't say my species name. "Nyx, can talk!" I giddily proclaimed; well sort of.

"YOU'RE NAKED IS WHAT YOU ARE!" Ace snapped only making eye contact with me briefly before looking away again. Confused I looked down to see my bare fair skin that look similar to Luffy and Ace's skin. To be honest I didn't understand what was wrong, I've always been naked. I was just less furry now so I don't see why Ace couldn't look straight at me while in this form. "What's wrong with Nyx now? Nyx is always naked." I questioned pouting. "HAVING FUR AND BEING NAKED ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!" he shouted. "What's all the yelling abo-ah!?" Oh great, all the yelling had attracted the attention of the bandits inside. Standing just outside of the entrance was Dadan doing her best impression of a Magikarp. Before I knew it Dadan is clutching my arms. "Huh, Dadan what-" She cut me off before I could finish she demanded shaking me, "Who let you leave your house like this!?" I blinked a couple of times dumbly which only made her even more furious. "You don't recognize Nyx?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Now it was Dadan's turn to blink dumbly looking to Ace to fill in the blanks. "It's one of Nyx's moves." he grumbled. She turned back to me asking, "Can you turn back?" I opened my mouth to answer only to realize that I had no clue how to turn back. Dadan pinch the bridge of her nose clearly not in the mood to deal with our shenanigans. "Ace. Luffy. Go get Makino and tell her to bring some clothes with her." she told the two. She didn't even wait for a response dragging me with her inside. "YOU BOYS BETTER CLOSE YOUR EYES!" she roared entering the house with me in toe.

I guess the tone in her voice scared the other bandits enough to listen without question, since the minute we walked in all of them had their eyes squeezed shut. Dadan brought me into the other room, threw a blanket over me, and then slamming the door behind her leaving me inside the room by my lonesome. "Don't you dare come out!" she ordered me. For some reason I was beginning to feel like I did something very wrong. While I waited, I tried to figure out just how to turn myself back to normal.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

I was beginning to worry if I ever would be able to turn myself back to normal. I already miss my tail, not to mention I was freezing, even with the blanket. "We're BACK!" Luffy called. My ears perked up; or they would have if I was in my original form. The voices were muffled, but I could clearly make out the voice of an unknown woman. "Hello, Dadan I brought the clothes you asked for." There was some shuffling and Dadan spoke up, "Ah good, she's in there." There was more shuffling and I could hear someone coming in my direction. "No Luffy you stay out here." the woman said. "Aw why?" Luffy whined. "Don't be a brat Luffy!" Ace snapped followed by a smacking sound. "Ow that hurt Ace!" Luffy yelped. "Just shut up and come on." he sighed. "But I want to see Nyx!" he complained. There voices were getting further and further away until I couldn't hear them anymore. *Knock Knock* "Nyx, I'm coming in." the woman announced knocking on the door. She waited for a good minute before opening the door. The person on the other side was a woman with long dark green hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She was wearing a t-shirt and a long skirt, carrying a covered basket with her. "I'm Makino, a friend of Luffy and Ace." she introduced herself closing the door behind her. "Is Nyx in trouble?" I asked. She shook her head saying, "No Nyx. The boys explained everything to me. While I don't understand it all I can understand why you don't think the way you look is wrong."

Makino sat down in front of me laying the basket beside her. "Nyx, I know that you feel perfectly fine without wearing anything normally, but in this form you have to wear clothes. It's inappropriate for you to walk around looking like this." she explained. 'Humans were just too weird.' I thought to myself pouting. Makino started fiddling around her basket pulling out different kinds of shirts, shorts, dresses, skirts, some tiny cloth with holes, shoes, and socks. "Can you stand up for me?" she asked. Nodding, I stood up and she began holding some of the clothes up to me humming to herself before switching it with something else. Makino ended up going with a lilac tank top dress. With some trial and error I managed to put the dress on correctly. "A perfect fit." she muttered to herself smiling. "Alright now for these." she said lifting the piece of holy cloth. I took it from her frowning asking, "How does Nyx put this on?" Makino giggled at my question taking the cloth from me. "These are called panties Nyx." she explained. "Never heard of it." I stated making her giggle even more. 'What was so funny?' I wondered feeling kind of irritated. Makino held the holy cloth out instructing to put my legs into each hole. When I did I let out a squeak when she pulled them up. If I thought the dress felt weird, these panties felt even more wrong to be on my body.

The last item she gave me were a pair of silver sandals. Figuring out how to put the clothes on and getting them fitted took forever, so when I was finally free from the four walled prison I flew out. I barely heard the audible gasp coming from Makino as I whizzed past her. I found Ace and Luffy outside, "Nyx is finally free!" I cheered. The two turned to me when I landed beside them. "You're finally decent." Ace quipped. I glared at him snapping, "Nyx was decent in the first place!" "BEING NUDE ISN'T DECENT! EVEN I KNOW THAT!" he growled. We shared a glared before Luffy decided to change the subject. "Nyx, we may have found a way for you to turn back." This information piqued my interest, "You do?" Luffy nodded lifting up a poorly made drawing of me. "Is that how you think Nyx looks?" I asked feeling a little hurt. "No, Luffy just sucks at drawing." "HEY!" Ace ignored Luffy and lifted up a much better drawing of me.

"Our idea is that if you can envision what you normally look like you can turn back." he explained. "That's a great idea." I agreed taking the drawing. Not long after Makino left I began trying to refuse my transformation. I didn't want to be stuck like this for longer than I had to. The three of us sat in front of a Dadan's mirror for a good hour trying to force my transformation back. To make a long story short, I eventually ended up figuring out how to change back and forth. So far, I was only to transform into a little nine-year-old girl. I hoped one day I could do more with it, but that remains to be seen.

*Makino Meeting End*

The other person I met in my time living with the Dadan Family was Luffy and Ace's grandfather Monkey D. Garp. Our meeting wasn't really the greatest, the way he looked at me was so strange. The only words I could use to describe it as dark and cryptic.

*The Day In Question*

During this time Ace, Luffy, and I were about to leave to train in the forest when an old man walked up to the Dadan Family's house. He was tall, tanned, broad-chested, and muscular man with short gray hair and dark eyes. When Ace and Luffy caught sight of him they were automatically on edge. He clearly looked happy to see the two. "Ace! Luffy! Grandpa's c-" He trailed off when he noticed me. Now he looked just as tense as these two and his smile was gone. The three of us were confused with how the way his was acting. "What's wrong with you Old man?" Ace asked quirking his brow. "Yeah Grandpa, you kind of look spooky." Luffy said hiding behind my floating body (Honestly Luffy your not even hidden, when you use me as a barrier from what scares you). "Ace. Luffy. Who's your friend?" he spoke in a very cool tone. They both looked up at me then and him, "You mean Nyx?" Luffy asked. What about her?" Ace added. He hummed eyes still focused on me, which was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. "Grandpa?" Their Grandfather snapped his attention back to the two. He cleared his throat smiling at the two, "It's nothing." he assured. Something told me that he was lying through his teeth. Maybe I shouldn't speak telepathically to him. Dadan picked the perfect time to come out and rid me of the third degree stare this strange man was giving me. "Nyx I need your help inside!" Dadan called. But the second she saw Luffy and Ace's Grandfather she started to freak out. "Garp, What are you doing here?!" she gasped. "Just visiting my grandsons." he said grinning knowingly at her. Dadan wanting to get as far from this Garp guy turned back to me, "Anyway, let's go Nyx."

Thank Arceus, It took everything in me not to use my agility to get back inside. As long as I was far away from Garp I was fine. Dadan had wanted me to help with chores around the house. I guess being part psychic type had its perks to the bandits. So while Ace and Luffy were doing whatever with Garp I spent the day doing chores for them. By the time I finished, night had come and pretty much everyone was asleep, save for me and the dreaded Garp. I had been too antsy to sleep, so I decided to go outside to train a little. I didn't account for Garp to be outside as well. He was sitting on a tree stump with a big bottle of sake in hand. I hadn't yet moved from the entrance and was really debating going back inside and try to force myself to sleep. But my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when Garp spoke to me. "Are you just gonna float there or are you gonna come over here?" he asked. With the tone in his voice I knew he wasn't giving me much a choice. Reluctantly I flew over to him keeping at least a foot of distance. At first neither of us said anything for a time.

"My grandson told me everything about you. In fact they couldn't stop talking about you." he said chasing his words with a gulp of sake. I didn't respond which made him looked over at me with a knowing look in his eyes. "I know you can talk Nyx." he stated a matter-of-factly. Sighing I guessed there was no way to get out of this situation without talking to him. _**'They've helped me out a lot in the past few months.' **_He gave a pleased smile looking back at his bottle. "I know. They told me all that you did and it's pretty hard to believe." he hummed. _**'Sorry to disappoint.' **_I responded cooly. To my surprise he burst out into a hearty laugh, like I had made the funniest joke he's ever heard. "I guess I deserve that one. I shouldn't have been so stand-offish to you." I narrowed my eyes at him, _**'Then why did you!' **_I wanted to know, I didn't do anything to him to deserve such treatment. He sighed taking another gulp of sake, "I guess it's because I saw a ghost when I saw you." Okay now I was confused, _**'What do you mean?' **_Garp looked up at the starry night sky saying, "Not too long ago, about 25 years give or take a pirate of the name Gol D. Roger was executed. He was the patriarch of King of the Pirates after finding the One Piece. On his crew he had a partner that looked just like you and went by the same name. It also had the same powers you had. Right after Roger died, that Nyx died as well so people like to believe that the Nyx, was a kindred spirit of the Pirate King. Nyx couldn't stand the loss of it's partner so it died. Not long after it's death there were reports of seeing it's spirit shoot into the night sky. Many take that as a sign it would return once the next destined King of the Pirates is born."

The whole story was so surreal, Nyx was an almost extinct species just like Mew. Everyone in my world were shocked to find a Nyx egg since the last known Nyx disappeared over twenty-five years ago. That egg was me, but I hatched nine years ago so the timeline didn't match up. I highly doubt me and that other Nyx had anything to do with one another. Knowing that there was once another Pokemon in this world made me wonder just how that Nyx came here. "So when I asked my grandsons how they met you. The first one you interacted with was Luffy and Ace said you two were like kindred-spirits verbatim. It makes me really hope that the legend is wrong." he continued. The way he spoke was like he didn't have much hope in the legend being wrong. _**'Do you want me to leave?' **_The very question hurt me to my core. I didn't want to leave Luffy or Ace, they were the closest thing to family I had in this world. Sabo's lose still weighed heavily on their minds and I could still sense the pain. I don't think they would be able to handle losing me too. I waited on baited breath for his response which didn't come for a good minute. "I won't force you to go. If you are kindred-spirits he'll probably suspect I had something to do with it given how I treated you the first we met. He wouldn't forgive me and even hate me for forcing you away. So I won't do anything if you choose to stay just know this." He paused to look back at me with a dark cryptic stare, "Luffy and Ace they mean the world to me. If you are destined to be Luffy's partner then you better not let him down." After we finished talking I really had a lot to think about. About the Roger's Nyx, about Luffy, and if I ever could return home alive. There was only one thing I was sure about, I was not gonna turn my back on the people who gave me the power to flourish and to truly become the legendary I wish to be. __


	11. Mewtwo

'_**AHHHHHHHHH!' **_Mewtwo let out another pained scream as more high powered electric currents flowed through his body from specially made cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles. A thick chain was connected to the cuffs from either side of the room he had been placed in. His psychic powers were somehow being nullified making him unable to break free, yet he could still use his telepathy. Despite the pain coursing through him he forced his eyes opened so he could glare at the people who were responsible for his torment. They were in an adjoining room staring at him through a thick glass window that gave them a perfect view of him. With a pained grunt he spoke to them, _**'You will not break me humans!' **_In response the currents became even stronger than before. _**'AHHHHHHHHH!' **_He threw his head back and his eyes squeezed shut from pain. The electricity kept up with such ferocity for another hour before they were shut off completely. With a grunt he slouched forward feeling his consciousness slipping from him. In his last bit of consciousness he thought of Nyx. Four months prior to his capture, he had sent a message to the young legendary after he sensed she was present in this world. Since then all he could do was wait, enduring this unimaginable torture. 'Nyx, you must find me. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up' Once he passed out the lab coat clad scientist on the other end were joined by a tall slim man clad in a black suit. On his shoulder was a white bird and sandwiched under his arm was a leather book. "Ah, Mr. Lucci!" one of the scientists greeted. Lucci didn't respond to the greeting and simply asked, "How is it coming?" His eyes were focused on the unconscious Mewtwo. Clearing his throat the scientist turned his attention back to the Mewtwo. "Not good. His willpower if almost frightening." he explained. All the scientist tensed up when Lucci cooly replied, "Then try harder. CP9, needs this thing complacent for our plan to work." "Y-Yes sir!" the scientist stammered cowering away slightly from their superior. Lucci then proceeded to take the leather bound book from his arm and crack it open. Inside it was detailed notes on Roger's Nyx. After those marine soldiers mentioned the sighting of the split tailed cat-like creature he knew their time was limited. 'We need to dispose of the creature before it finds the next Pirate King' he thought to himself, glancing back up at Mewtwo. "Get back to work." he gruffly ordered as he stormed out of the room. Behind him he could hear the pained cry of the Pokemon as he was brought from his unconscious state by high powered electric currents.


	12. Finally Setting Off

My dream that night was strange, kind of like the dream I had when I first arrived here. This dream however, took place in the multicolored bubble world. I had been bouncing from bubble to bubble when I heard a voice sound through my mind. _**'Nyx.' **_It was almost hard to believe, the voice it was..it was Mew's. _**'Nyx? Nyx can you hear me?' **_she called out once again. _**'Yes, I can!' **_I gleefully replied. It felt great to hear her voice again after all this time._** 'Oh Nyx, I'm so glad you're alright!' **_She sounded so relieved, like she hadn't expected me to respond. But knowing my sister she would begin lecturing me. _**'What were you thinking?! Out of all the reckless things you've done this is by far the worst! You don't just go through unknown portals! Do you know how worried everyone has been!?' **_she ranted. I would have been annoyed if I hadn't missed her so much. I could stand to let her yell at me for a little while. After the years I spent in this world I thought they had forgotten about me. That I had truly been a burden to them. I knew my sister loved me, but that didn't mean I didn't mean I wasn't irksome. _**'Sorry.' **_She paused in her tirade, falling silent for a time before speaking up again. _**'Nyx….I'll yell at you some more later. But first there are some things you need to know.' **_I tilted my head to the side in confusion, things I need to know. _**'What?' **_I inquired. _**'Mewtwo is missing.' **_Once she told me that my mind went back to that first night in this world. I heard a familiar voice telling me to find and save them. _**'A Rattata who saw you enter the portal also saw a horned human walk up not long after you entered it. He was carrying a struggling sack and we believe that it was Mewtwo.' **_she continued. My breath hitched, so that must have meant my dream was Mewtwo reaching out to me. So much time had passed since then and I had forgotten about it. Why would someone want Mewtwo? _**'I don't know.'**_ I blinked a couple of times, did I think that out loud? _**'Nyx, the only way for you to get back is to find a save Mewtwo. But be careful, you might have to fight him.' **_Fight Mewtwo, I stood no chance against him even now. _**'What do you mean Mew?' **_I asked. I needed as many answers I could get before it was too late. _**'I had a dream where you were fighting him. Only something was strange about him…..' **_she began only to trail off. _**'What?! What was strange!?' **_I pressed. _**'He- **_Her voice was muffled by a strong gust of wind that went by. _**'WHAT!?' **_This didn't make any sense how could wind muffle voices in my head? Where the hell did the wind come from? _**'Mew! Mew! MEW!'**_ I shot up screaming for my sister. "What?! What's going on!?" I blinked a couple of times, taking in my surroundings. I was back in the room I shared with Luffy and Ace. Luffy had jolted up wide eyed clearly startled from me crying out. Ace however, was snoring away oblivious to the world around him. "Nyx, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, staring at me with concerned filled eyes. Sighing I flew down from my bed on the window ciel, taking a seat next to him on the floor. _**'I..I just spoke to my sister.' **_I told him, subconsciously wrapping my tail around me. His brows furrowed, "Your sister is she here?" I shook my head looking back up at him, _**'She contact me in my dream'**_ He nodded urging me to continue. I briefly explained to him all of what my sister told me before we had been cut off. Luffy uncharacteristically sat there in silence, nodding every now again listening to me intently with a serious look on his face. When I was finished sat there with his eyes closed as if in deep thought. We sat there in silence, the only noise to be heard was the steady breathing and snores of one sleeping Ace. "So…." I looked up at Luffy in question. A grin spread across his face as he said, "In three years we set off and when we do we can look for your friend Mewtwo on our way to find the One Piece." I wasn't too surprised to hear Luffy say that. He was a very kind and caring person to his friends and family. We were so close to beginning our journey together. I still didn't know what I was going to do once we did track down Mewtwo. When we saved him, I could go back home. I should be happy to know that I would be able to go back home, but would I really want to go back home when the time arises? My heart told me that there was still much to be done in this world. I shook my head, no this was no time to worry about that now. Getting ahead of myself would only serve to cause unnecessary stress. _**'Thank you, Luffy.' **_I said giving returning his grin half heartedly. Luffy didn't seem to mind or notice, "Shishishishi, well you are my little sister." I sweatdropped, _**'Luffy, I'm two years older than you' **_He of course ignored the comment saying, "Let's get some more sleep. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow." The next thing I know he's hugging me to his chest and flopping back to his bed. Luffy fell almost instantly back to sleep, matching his brother's snoring. Sometimes I wondered why he wanted to act like the older sibling when he was clearly younger than me. Do humans and Pokemon age differently? Maybe he was older than me in human year? Shrugging I nuzzled into his chest and lulled myself to sleep listening to the thump of his heart. The next morning was the day Ace was going to leave to begin his journey. Not long after his seventeenth birthday he wanted to set off. In the company of the Dadan Pirates, Makino, the Mayor of Foosha Village, and us, we bid our goodbyes. The moment was bittersweet, Ace was finally going to be making a name for himself as a pirate, but I couldn't help but worry about him. We always got into arguments no matter how stupid they were. "Keep training hard. Nyx make sure you look after our bumbling little brother!" Ace said waving to us. "Hey, you should be saying that to me!" Luffy frowned crossing his arms. "NyxNyx." I guess I really am older than Luffy. _**'I will, you be careful out there.'**_ Shaking off the announce a smile returned to his face, "Just give us three years and our wanted posters are going to be everywhere you go." I nodded in agreement with a determined gleam in my eye. Ace gave a hearty chuckle glad to see just how determined we were. We waved him off as he took off on his dinghy. Even after he was long gone Luffy and I couldn't bare walk away. So much had changed in those very moments. We used to be running around the forest fighting large beasts, running around Grey Terminal, dining and dashing, and now it was just the two of us. There's still so much more to do even after the seven years that have passed. While we watched the sun set and the sky painted orange Luffy spoke, "Nyx, let's work even harder for the next three years." A smile spread across my face, _**'Lets.' **_I agreed.

***3 years latter* **Today was finally the day we take off. Unlike when we said our farewells to Ace, we were going to leave at edge of Goa Kingdom. The Dadan Family, didn't come to join them since they aren't really taken lightly in the small village. I only recognized Makino and the Mayor, but everyone else were strangers. Most of the villagers were shocked when they saw me. Some had looks of fear while others had knowing looks. Maybe they knew of the legend about Roger's Nyx too. We wanting to start like Ace chose to go out to sea on a small dinghy that only had a barrel inside. Someone in the group of people had an unsure look on his face as he asked, "No offense but why don't you take my old fishing boat instead Luffy. That thing is going to sink as soon as you get out to sea?" Another one added, "That's way too small even for you." Luffy and I were unperturbed by the worries of the villagers. "I wanna start small, but me and Nyx will get a real big one soon don't worry." I nodded in agreement looking up to the sky. _**'I wonder if Sabo is watching over us.'**_ I mused. Then Luffy surprised me when he threw his arms up and yelled, "SABO! HERE WE GO! WATCH OUT FOR US OUT THERE OKAY! Sabo was first and Ace was second. We may be the last to go, but were going to be the best." A determined grin spread across his face, placing a thoughtful hand on his straw hat. _**'I couldn't have said it better myself.'**_ Luffy then turned back to those gathered waving to them. "Okay we're going to go now." I used telekinesis to untie the dinghy, which received a few gasps and shocked expressions. After the dinghy was free I started to paddle it; man being part psychic type was awesome. We hadn't gotten far from Windmill Village when the waters rumbled below us. I stopped the dinghy just as a giant sea king came out of the waters. I noticed how the smile on Luffy's face disappeared and he reached for his hat again. "Hey pal, it's been a while huh?" I quirked my brow, 'Luffy knew this sea king?' Without even hesitating he threw his arm back readying himself for a gum gum pistol. The sea king had reared up to attack as Luffy pulled off his move. "GUM GUM…...PISTOL!" The punch easily took out the sea king who fell back into the sea with a huge crash. "Hn, been waiting a long time to do that." he said flexing his arm. We could hear the hooting and hollering of the villagers. 'I guess that sea king must have done something very wrong for them to be so illated.' Rotating his arm a few times he said, "First we'll need a crew I think about ten would be enough and after that a pirate flag." I sweatdropped, _**'Um Luffy shouldn't we focus on getting a ship first?' **_Luffy of course ignored my comment saying, "Let's go, Nyx!" Shaking my head I continued rowing the dinghy along 'Oh Luffy'. __


	13. Future Sneak Peek

Name: Nefertari Kiri

Age: 15

DOB: August 3

Height: 5'

Weight: 96 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Family: Cobra (Father), Vivi (Older Sister), Titi (Mother+)

Occupation: Princess

Affiliation: Alabasta, Straw Hat Pirates

Name: Rubert

Age: 12

DOB: September 4

Species: Super Spot-Billed Duck

Height: 4'11''

Feather Colors: Brown

Eye color: Unknown (hidden by teal goggles)

Occupations: Pet; Royal Transport

Affiliations: Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops; Nefertari Kiri


	14. A Rough Start

It seemed like the very moment we left home, someone must have had it out for us. Not long into our journey we got caught in a whirlpool, thankfully I was able to use my abilities to get us out. Unfortunately, Luffy had eaten all our rations that we brought with us in the barrel. Sometimes, I wondered where Luffy put it all and still have room for more. I double it timed it for us to find a ship or an island so we could restock. *Gurgle* _**'Man I'm hungry'**_ I gave Luffy a dirty look to which he nervously glanced away whistling. Sighing I turned my attention back to the task at had. After a few hours passed we managed to find a cruise ship. While we were still far enough away I transformed. In the years I had changed how my human transformation looked. Instead of looking like a nine-year-old little girl, I looked like a nineteen-year-old. I stood five foot six, petite, a sizable chest, waist length black hair, and blue eyes. But I was still nude, I never could figure out why I always transformed without clothes. "Huh, Nyx why did you transform?" Luffy asked not affected by my nude form. "Training" I said pulling open the bag we brought with us. While I didn't like taking my human form, according to Garp a lot of people knew about Roger's Nyx and what it looked like. While we were just starting out I thought it best to keep this form going at least until we got a ship. I quickly changed into my undergarments, a white t-shirt, shorts, red sneakers, and I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "Luffy when we get close to the ship don't tell them we're pirates okay." I instructed him. Luffy frowned at this asking, "Why?" I sighed, pointing to his stop that then growled. "You want food?" I asked. Luffy nodded his head frantically, no one comes between Luffy and his food especially when he was hungry too. When we got closer to the cruise ship, they allowed us to come aboard after I used Attract on them. They showed us to the food pantry, before attending to their duties. "It was really nice of them to show us to the pantry." Luffy said licking his lips. He took a seat in front of a bushel of apples and started to stuff his face. I giggled a little since watching him reminded me of the time Mew was given a whole basket of apples. *Gurgle* Oh right, it's time to feed my belly now. Sniffing around I picked up the all too familiar smell that I knew and loved. Following my nose I found myself at a crate which I sucker punched open. Inside just like in a dream was a crate full of silver wrapped rectangles of deliciousness. "Chocolate." I squealed grabbing one of the bars. "Oh twhats cwhur fawvirte." Luffy said threw chops of apples. "Luffy eat or talk not both." I sighed taking a bite of the bar. Typical Luffy eagerly went back to stuffing his face, though I wasn't any better. I went through five bars before my hunger was sated. But being a bit greedy I stuck some more bars in my backpack that I secured safely on my back. *Boom**Boom* The cruise ship suddenly jerked to the side and I could hear what sounded like cannon fire. Oh great, to think I thought our luck was looking up. Now the cruise ship we temporally were on was being attacked. My ears twitched picking up the sound of screams and people cackling like Haunters. "I wonder what's going on?" Luffy asked staring up at the ceiling. I shrugged about to get up and check out what was going on when the pantry door flew open and a frazzled teen came in slamming the door shut again. He didn't seem to notice us right off hand and began talking to himself. "It looks like I'll be safe here." he sighed to himself wiping nervous sweat off his forehead. "Safe from what?" I asked tilting my head to the side. The teen let out a screech that would make Loudred a proud father before whiping around to stare at us wide eyed. When he saw us he quickly calmed down taking a deep breath while holding his chest. "Oh you guys must be hiding from the pirates too." he surmised. "So that's what all the screaming and explosions were from." I said in an 'ah ha' tone smacking my fist into my open palm. He nodded saying, "I'm Koby and well….I thought I could hide from them here." "This is Nyx and I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy introduced us wiping apple juice from his lips. "You said that you were hiding from them. Does that mean your a passenger?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Koby's face fell and he muttered, "Not exactly." Luffy and I shared a look then back at Koby. He explained how he mistakenly ended up getting onto a what he thought was a fishing which ended up being a boat for the Alvida Pirates and how his was basically forced to work with the pirates to keep his life. Once he was finished explaining there was only one thing me and Luffy could say, "You're pretty stupid you know that?" This only dampered his mood more and grumble dryly, "Gee thanks for your honesty." I would say I pitied the kid but I would be lying. If I had been in that situation I would have just flew away. Then again he wasn't a Pokemon so I guess that was out of the question. "If you hate it then leave." Luffy simply stated. "Are you kidding I can't do that! No way! Ugh uhn! Not a chance! Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad I wanna throw up." Koby refused while shaking his head frantically. *Smack* "Ow! Nyx why did you hit me!" Koby winced looking up at me confused. I gave him an icy glare that made him flinch. "Stop being a scared Caterpie! If you want to evolve you have to stand up to the Pidgey keeping you pinned down. If you just lay down and take it then the only one to blame in the end is yourself." I huffed. Koby blinked dumbly at me while Luffy nodded in agreement. 'What the heck did she just say? And why do I feel both offended and inspired?' Koby thought to himself. "Yeah your right. If I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams. Someday I'd like to live out all of them. So what about you two what it that got you two to set sail on these seas?" he asked looking between the two of us. "Well I'm going to be king of the Pirates!" "And Nyx needs to find and save Mewtwo." we answered. Koby went slack jawed after hearing the reasons we set out to sea; though I think it was more Luffy's dream than mine. "A king..." he breathed. Luffy just smiled saying, "Yep." "Are you serious?" he asked. "He is." I confirmed. Koby was shaking at this point and breaking out in a nervous sweat. "B-but that would mean you're pirates too." he stated. "Right." Luffy answered. He then looked to me, "A-and since your with him that means..." I nodded smiling brightly, "Nyx's a pirate too." he then inquired, "You crew?" "Just me and Nyx, but we're looking for them." Koby then froze up for a good minute being unresponsive to me and Luffy waving our hands in front of his face. When he finally snapped out of it he stood up saying, "King of the Pirates is a title given to one who obtains everything this world has to offer. Your talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power. The treasure you seek is the One Piece." he exasperated. "Yeah." he cheerly replied. He continued, "Yeah that's it! Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure you know?" I shrugged saying, "So?" I didn't understand why he was freaking out so much about something like this. Maybe the One Piece was something like an evolution stone, but that would be silly. Koby then went ranting on and on about how we couldn't do it and how that we wouldn't stand a chance against other pirates that really grinded our gears. *Double Smack* Koby fell to the ground clutching his head. "Ow, why did you hit me?" he groaned. "Cause I felt like it." Luffy said. Koby just gave us this defeated look muttering something unreliable even for my Poke ears. Luffy took off his hat with a thoughtful expression on his face, "It's not about if I can't. I'm doing this because I want to. I decided long ago that I'm going to be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that then I die." Once he was done I could tell that it made a real impact on Koby. Sure he was a weak coward, but that didn't mean he couldn't change to better himself. "Alright now that my bellies full we can leave." Luffy said walking to the entrance. "Okay~" I replied following after him. We stopped short of the door when Koby started talking again. "I guess I never thought of it like that. If I put my mind to it. If I'm prepared to die for it could I do something like that?" he asked. "Which is?" I questioned. "Do you think….Do you think I could ever join the marines?" He wants to join the marines, like Garp. Garp was a nice enough guy despite how rough our start was. I was still some harbronger of the next King of Pirates, but he accepted me. Something told once he saw how close me and Luffy was that he knew there was nothing he could do. Sure he still talked about Ace and Luffy joining the marines only it was half hearted at that point. Though I still wasn't sure if all of that was true or not. "Nyx let's get outta here!" I was brought out of my thoughts when Luffy's arm wrapped around my waist and I was being pulled out of the way of an incoming mallet. Just how long was I spaced out for? We landed on the deck where a bunch of pirates were waiting sabers drawn. That was when fighting broke out which Luffy was having a field day with. Meanwhile me and Koby were surrounded by a group of them. "U-ugh stay behind me Ms. Nyx." Koby said trying to protect me from them. Rolling my eyes I raised a hand up charging it full of energy. "PSYWAVE!" I released a wave of psychic energy that smashed against the pirates sending them flying every which way and smashing their swords. "What?!" I heard Koby gasped beside me. I took flight heading to another group of pirates who were now staring at me with bugged out eyes. I held my hands out focusing dark energy to my palms till an orb of dark energy massed. "DARK PULSE!" I released it shooting it at the concentrated group. Once it impacted everything around it exploded sending them flying off the ship with black static coming off their bodies. 'They were getting up any time soon.' I thought to myself. I paused for a second when I realized how breezey I felt. Looking down at myself I realized that I was back to my normal form. "OH MY GOD! T-THE CREATURE OF LEGEND!" Koby screamed. I flew back down taking a spot beside Luffy who had already dealt with the rest of the pirates. "Luffy what are you and why is the creature of legend with you?" Koby asked. "Oh I'm a rubber man." he said pulling his elastic cheek from his face._** 'I'm Luffy's partner.' **_I said floating around Luffy while gesturing to him with my tail. Koby really had that look of constant shock and fear going for him. "T-then that means…." __That's when he noticed the surprisingly large woman standing behind him. After he noticed he scrambled away to hide behind Luffy. "So you've eaten of the devil fruit?" she said a matter of factly staring at Luffy. "Yeah I ate the Gum Gum one." Luffy said. The woman then looked to me, "And to think the legend of the Nyx was true. That must mean your a pirate." Luffy nodded. Why does everyone have to bring this up? I am Nyx not Roger's Nyx no one understood that. But I guess I never really correct anyone so it's more or less my fault. "Hey Nyx let's get outta of here." Luffy said bringing me out of my thoughts. That's when I noticed that the fat lady was gone and we were being fired at again. 'I really need to stop zoning out like that' I sighed following Koby and Luffy to a larger boat than our previous one. Why can't things just be normal for one day? __


	15. Keeping The Legend From Luffy

We had been sailing along for a good while after all the craziness on that cruise ship. Koby told us that we were headed to a marine base where they were keeping this Zoro guy Luffy was so interested in getting to join his crew. But since then the trip had been pretty quiet until Koby try to address the elephant in the room. Koby seemed to have gotten used to me somewhat, but I could tell that he was still scared of me. "Luffy. Nyx. Have you ever heard about the legend of the King of Pirates?" he asked. The mention of King of Pirates peaked his interest, as he stared at Koby with curious eyes. "Huh, no what's it about?" he asked. I couldn't explain why, but I was beginning to feel panicked. "It-" _**'Hey Luffy look a big fish!'**_ I announced pointing off in a random direction. "Big fish?! Where? Where?" he asked leaning over the side of the boat looking around frantically for the fake fish. While he was still distracted I turned to Koby who was clearly confused. I opened up a private telepathic channel between the two of us. _**'You can't tell Luffy about the legend.'**_ I told him. Koby frowned at this asking, _**'Why not? Everyone knows the legend.' **_My eyes went back to the still distracted Luffy. _**'There's no telling how true the legend really is. Knowing the legend I'm afraid it would take out the fun in his adventure. It's better he not know.' **_The aspect of him finding out and hating me for it scared me. If the legend was true and I was some harbinger of the next King of Pirates, Luffy might not see any point on going on the adventure. In the years I knew Luffy mysterious things excited him. Telling him that I was a harbinger would be like telling him where the One Piece was. I wanted to keep this legend hidden as long as I could.

Koby gave me an understanding look nodding his head, _**'Okay, I won't tell him.' 'Thank you.' **_I said smiling at him. "Nyx I don't see a big fish?" Luffy asked disappointed. _**'Oh really! Maybe I was just seeing things. Here have a chocolate bar.' **_I was always greedy with my favorite treat, but it was worth keeping this secret from him. He caught the bar chopping it down wrapper and all. "Thanks~" he grinned excitedly smacking his lips. A part of me believed that Luffy would have forgotten about the earlier conversation, but of course I wasn't that lucky. "So Koby what was that legend about?" he asked. Both of us visibly tensed, though Luffy didn't seem to notice. "Legend?! What Legend?! I didn't say legend I said se-season! Yeah, what a lovely day." he laughed nervously breaking out into a cold sweat. 'Nice cover' I thought to myself sweat dropping. Luffy quirked his brow saying, "You're acting weird." But Luffy shrugged turning his attention elsewhere when he spotted the island coming into view. "LAND! I SEE LAND!" He announced rather loudly while jumping up and down. We let out a sigh of relief, 'Thank Arceus the one who gave Luffy a one track mind.' Seeing as we were getting closer to the Island I transformed into my human form. "Why are you naked!?" Koby screamed turning beet red. "Oh more training." Luffy simply stated not affected by my form.

"How can you act so normal?!" Koby exasperated. Luffy crossed his arms following up his question with a question, "Huh, whatta mean?" Koby instead covered his eyes while shutting his tightly. "Hey, what's the big idea? You're acting just like my brother." Luffy complained trying to pull his hands away. "It's inappropriate to see a person of the opposite gender naked Luffy!" Koby retorted. Someone really needed to tell me what was so bad about not wearing clothes. No matter how anyone explained it I was still confused. How was it inappropriate when I was naked all the time? Seeing as my clothes I had been wearing previously was still on the cruise ship I had to use another change of clothes in my bag. I changed into a purple t-shirt with a star, a grey skirt, and black flats. "Nyx doesn't see what the big deal is." I muttered putting my backpack back on. Koby removed his hand from Luffy when he felt he'd given me enough time to change and then opened his own. We pulled up to the side of the pier, but Luffy didn't even wait for us to tie up the boat. He jumped right off while Koby was tying up the boat. While Koby did that I got off myself looking up to the sign just outside of the island. The words written on the blue sign in white letters was, 'Shells Town'.


	16. Shells Town Preview

How could I lose them? Not even the first few minutes of being in Shells Town we get seperated. At first I calmly walked around in search of the pinkette and straw hat wearing brother of mine. My calmness then shot up tenfold when I didn't find them after an hour passed. So I thought it would be best to take to the sky to find them. I hid in an alleyway and in a flash of purple light I returned to my normal form. For some reason I couldn't make myself invisible while in my human transformation. Once I changed back I stuffed my clothes into my bag and took off into the sky. _**'Now where are they?'**_ I wondered, scanning the expanse of the tow. That was when I spotted the marine base that was the main reason we came here. Not wasting any time I flew off towards the base, where I found the most difficult sight. Strapped to a post was a green haired man wearing a black bandana, a white shirt, and black pants that were tucked into black boots. Getting closer I noticed just how badly beaten he was and I could hear his stomach growling. He may have been a criminal, but even Team Rocket wouldn't treat their enemies this curelly. Making myself visible I rightfully shocked the other who looked at me with wide steel eyes. "The hell are you?!" he gasped. _**'I'm Nyx' **_I introduced myself. This seemed to freak him out more as he muttered to himself, "A flying cat creature talking to me in my head! Must be the hunger." I knitted my brows together frowning, _**'I'm not an illusion.' **_Said bandana man then proceeded to ignore me which really got under my skin. If he was so determined to believe I was just an illusion I would prove him otherwise.

Raising my paws up I smacked both of them on either side of his face. He flinched not expecting his so called hallucination just caused him pain. Giving him a smug expression I quipped, _**'Can an illusion do that?'**_ He stared at me gobsmacked while I dug through my bag for a chocolate bar that I all but stuffed my backpack with while on that cruise ship. Pulling it out I unwrapped it, breaking off a piece and shoving it into his mouth. This seemed enough to snap him back to reality. At first I thought he was about to spit it out, but I guess his hunger won out. "There you are!" My ears perked up when I heard the voice of one of the people I had been looking for. We both turned to see Luffy and Koby. "Them again." bandana man grumbled, narrowing his eyes. _**'Luffy!Koby!' **_I exclaimed, relieved to know that I found them. "You know them too?" he questioned. I turned back to him smiling, "Their my friends~"


	17. Shells Town And Roronoa Zoro

How could I lose them? Not even the first few minutes of being in Shells Town we get seperated. At first I calmly walked around in search of the pinkette and straw hat wearing brother of mine. My calmness then shot up tenfold when I didn't find them after an hour passed. So I thought it would be best to take to the sky to find them. I hid in an alleyway and in a flash of purple light I returned to my normal form. For some reason I couldn't make myself invisible while in my human transformation. Once I changed back I stuffed my clothes into my bag and took off into the sky. _**'Now where are they?'**_ I wondered, scanning the expanse of the tow. That was when I spotted the marine base that was the main reason we came here. Not wasting any time I flew off towards the base, where I found the most difficult sight. Strapped to a post was a green haired man wearing a black bandanna, a white shirt, and black pants that were tucked into black boots. Getting closer I noticed just how badly beaten he was and I could hear his stomach growling. He may have been a criminal, but even Team Rocket wouldn't treat their enemies this curelly. Making myself visible I rightfully shocked the other who looked at me with wide steel eyes. "The hell are you?!" he gasped. _**'I'm Nyx' **_I introduced myself. This seemed to freak him out more as he muttered to himself, "A flying cat creature talking to me in my head! Must be the hunger." I knitted my brows together frowning, _**'I'm not an illusion.' **_Said bandana man then proceeded to ignore me which really got under my skin. If he was so determined to believe I was just an illusion I would prove him otherwise.

Raising my paws up I smacked both of them on either side of his face. He flinched not expecting his so called hallucination just caused him pain. Giving him a smug expression I quipped, _**'Can an illusion do that?'**_ He stared at me gobsmacked while I dug through my bag for a chocolate bar that I all but stuffed my backpack with while on that cruise ship. Pulling it out I unwrapped it, breaking off a piece and shoving it into his mouth. This seemed enough to snap him back to reality. At first I thought he was about to spit it out, but I guess his hunger won out. "There you are!" My ears perked up when I heard the voice of one of the people I had been looking for. We both turned to see Luffy and Koby. "Them again." bandanna man grumbled, narrowing his eyes. _**'Luffy!Koby!' **_I exclaimed, relieved to know that I found them. "You know them too?" he questioned. I turned back to him smiling, _**'Their my friends~' **_His frown deepened and he looked to the ground muttering under his breath, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Shrugging I turned back to see Luffy rushing up to us with a winded Koby behind him. "Shishishi, I see you met our new crewmate." he chuckled. _**'Really!?'**_"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" we screamed in unison. Why do I get a sneaking suspicion that Luffy just decided that for himself? "I'll tell you what. If you join my crew then I'll untie you." Luffy offered. "But Luf-" Koby was cut off when Luffy raised a hand as if to say stop. Koby frowned and looked a lot paler than usual. "So you guys _**are**_ pirates!" he huffed. _**'Well me and Luffy are. Koby wants to join the marines.'**_ I corrected pointing at the meek pinkette with tail. "No way! I'll never stooped to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business." he refused, turning his head away. "And what's wrong with being a pirate?" he asked, putting his hands on his waist. "There despicable. I'd never want to join up with one." he insisted.

"Oh come on gimme a break. The world already knows you as some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood." Bounty hunter? Oh so this must be Roronoa Zoro, the pirate bounty hunter who Luffy was interested in joining up with us. "People can say whatever they want about me. But I have never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge. And After that I'll accomplish what I want." the way his spoke and the smirk spreading across his face sent a chill down my spine. There was so much determination and blood lust, it was both unnerving and badass. "Yeah, that's great. But I've already decided that you'll be on my crew." Luffy stated. "What you can't do that?!" Zoro barked. _**'It's know use Luffy's the stubbornest person I know.'**_ I said with a shrug. "I hear your one of the best swordsman around." Luffy recounted. "Well I am! But that idiot captains son took mine away." Zoro said, pridefully that quickly turned to seething when mentioning the captain's son. "Guess I just have to go get it back for you." Luffy surmised. "What?" he gasped. One of his signature grins spread across his face as he explained, "So if you want your sword your just gonna have to join my crew." Zoro of course didn't like the fact of his sword being held hostage by Luffy. "Now you're really pissing me off!" he growled straining his arms against the ropes. Luffy ignored him turning to me with a serious look on his face. "Hey Nyx, you should turned into your human form again and you and Koby stay here with Zoro." he told me. I gave him a curious look tilting my head to the side, _**'Why?'**_ He ran past me only giving me one word, "Training!" Now I was confused, Luffy had never insisted I take my human form before so why now. I didn't have a problem with it, since I want to keep as low a profile I can until we get a ship, but it was so unlike him.

"Wait he's actually gonna bust in there on his own." Zoro muttered surprised and he then yelled after him, "Hey genius the base is in the other direction!" Luffy halted, turned around and did what he did best. "Gum Gum Rocket!" he shouted shooting off in the other direction. "What!? What the hell is this guy?" he gasped. _**'He ate the Gum Gum Fruit. It makes him a rubber man.' **_ I explained. "Gum Gum Fruit? Is that one of those devil fruit things?" he asked. I nodded before turning to Koby, _**'Can you hold this?' **_Koby quirked his brow, but took my bag and the chocolate bar I was still holding. _**'Transform!' **_My body began to glow purple as I shifted from my Poke form into my human form. It always felt weird and breezy when I my body changed. Once I had fully transformed the glow disappeared and I landed on the ground. "What the hell are you?!" Zoro shouted face turning really red. "Nyx is Nyx." I insisted, turning back to Koby who was looking off in another direction. "P-please put something on." he stammered pushing my bag back in my hands. I did just that, changing back into what I had been wearing earlier. "Alight Nyx is done." I told them. Koby let out a sigh in relief and Zoro was still staring at me like a confused Psyduck. I ignored the look, there were more important things now, "So, what were you saying earlier Koby?" Koby's demeanor changed again to the same shaky state he came here with. "We need to get Zoro out of here. Helmeppo lied, he's going to have Zoro executed at sun down!" he all but screamed. "What?!" we gasped in unison. "That low down son of a bitch." he seethed. "It made Luffy so mad that he knocked him out." he continued. "He did." Zoro murmured. That's just Luffy for you, he hates people who'd betray someone or fight their own battles.

However, that's not wants important right now, "Koby help Nyx get these ropes off." I began to work on the ropes securing his left arm while Koby took the ones on his right. As we tried to work at getting the ropes undone my ears pricked up from the sound a multiple footsteps marching in this direction. "Looks like we got company." I announced to the two. "What, How do you know?" Koby asked. I pointed to my ear, "Never underestimate the senses of a Pokemon. There's a large group coming our way." Koby looked panicked, "Oh no we need to hurry." He worked even harder on the ropes only to commented, "Ugh their just getting tighter!" I shook my head, "Koby, you're not trying to unravel it your tightening." Koby ohh'd bashfully scratching the side of his head. Before we could continue any further I heard the cocking of guns. I glanced to the side to see a bunch of guys dressed in the same uniform besides one big guy with a mouth like a Aggron and an axe for a hand. _**'Is he part Aggron?'**_ "End of the line! For the crime of treason against me I sentence you three to die where you stand." Aggron mouth yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him, _**'Nope, Aggrons are too respectable to act like that.'**_ "You...You Ditto! Nyx of a Jiggliepuff! Go Raichu your Pikachu!" (You..You Fucker! Son of bitches! Go fuck yourselves!) I seethed. I felt everyone looking at me like I had three Gyarados heads._** 'Why do I feel so offended?'**_ they all thought to themselves. They snapped out of their shock and the Aagron reject started talking again, "You've been pulling some interesting moves around here! What is this some poorly executed coup you planned with the straw hat?" Zoro scoffed at this, "I've always fought alone like a real man does. Not like a coward who hides behind his expendable cronies." _**'Well said' **_I smirked.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority your just a rat to throw out with the trash. Take aim." When I heard that I got ready to put up a barrier. "GUM GUM ROCKET!""FIRE!""BARRIER!" In a flash of movements, I threw up a purple barrier around the three of us as they began shooting at us when Luffy flung himself in front of the spray of bullets. I wasn't worried since I knew Luffy was made out of rubber, the bullets would just deflect off him. Zoro and Koby, however didn't know this fact and freaked out. "What?!" "Luffy no!" the shouted. "Straw Hat!" Aggron rejected snarled. Everyone was shocked to see how his body stretched with the bullets. Luffy gave a short laugh forcing the bullets from his body, "See ya!" He laughed again with his hands raised in the said, "Shishi, that won't work on me! Told ya I was strong!" A giggled myself as I desummoned my barrier. "W-Woah, so that's what a devil fruit can do to a person. Just who the hell are you?" Zoro stammered with wide eyes. Koby was sitting on the ground doing a Magikarp face, _**'Man, people really to imitate Magikarp'**_. Luffy turned to him smiling while giving the thumbs up, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates."

_***Sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been dealing with a lot of family stuff. But now that I dealt with it I'll be able to post a lot more. Thanks for reading and giving me feedback. :)***_ __


	18. A New Crewmate And A Sister's Advice

"You're going to be King of the Pirates!? Right you must be completely out of your rubbery mind! Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro scoffed. "King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates. How can mean anything other than that." he answered simply. "Yeah when he first told me it was shocking, but he's completely serious. That's how he is I suppose. Cause he actually seems to have every intention of becoming King of the Pirates and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure the One Piece." Koby explained, grinning madly with glee. "Luffy's always strived to be King of the Pirates since he was little." I added and I would have been flicking my tail happily if I was still in my Poke form. Luffy then proceed to take the three swords off his back that I didn't notice until now and held them out to Zoro. "Here's what I promised you. There's three, I couldn't tell which one was yours so I just took all of them." he explained. "All of them belong to me. I use Santoryu, the three sword style." Zoro told him. I was surprised to hear this, how the Regigigas does he hold three swords. "Take them already. Just know that if you fight with me now you'll be a government defying villain. So it's either that or your left out here and killed by the marines execution style." Luffy said giving him two options to choose from. I felt that Luffy, would help him either way though. He wasn't the type to leave an innocent person to suffer like this. Zoro smirked darkly, "What are you the son of the devil? It doesn't matter if I don't choose either side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it." Luffy was overjoyed with the other's decision and frankly so was I. "Shishi, So you're finally going to join my crew! This is the best thing ever!" he cheered using Zoro's swords like a barbell i've seen all the fighting type Pokemon lift for training.

"Quiet celebrating already and get this ropes off me!" he demanded, struggling harder against the ropes. Oh yeah, I forgot that he was still tied to the post. I sharpened my nails till they were razor sharp and slashed down on the ropes, "Cut!" The ropes along with the post were cut into itty bitty pieces causing Zoro to fall on his back. "What the hell Nyx!" Zoro snapped, making a Sharpedo face at me. "Sorry, Nyx probably should have warned you." I apologized, laughing nervously. "What the hell are they?" "The bullets just bounced right off him!" "And that girl how did she make her nails that sharp?" I frowned hearing the muttered comments about us. "Straw Hat's no ordinary human like the rest of us. He must have ate one of those devil fruits that we heard all those rumors about." his eyes then flicked to me, "The girl must have eaten one too judging from the tail and claws." I didn't eat a devil fruit, I am a Pokemon...Wait tail? I looked behind me to see that my tail had came out. I turned back to them puffing my cheeks out, "Nyx didn't eat a devil fruit. Nyx is Nyx!" They all looked confused, "Wait what does she mean by that?" one asked another. "Is she some kind of monster?" another whimpered. "This is just getting weirder." My tail flicked aggressively behind me at the words, I hated when people called me a monster. "Nyx, is a Pokemon! P-o-k-e-m-o-n! Not Monster! If you don't address Nyx accordingly then don't address Nyx at all!" I yelled. All of them flinched no doubt shocked that I was able to hear they hushed words to one another; they stood know match against my Poke hearing. "It doesn't matter what abilities they have all who oppose me are executed. If the guns don't work then we chop!" Aggron reject said, with a war cry.

The others followed the order drawing their swords charging at us. "Luffy give me my swords." Zoro commanded standing up. "Hmm?" *Shing* *Clash* My eyes went wide at what I just witnessed, with lightning speed Zoro had unsheathed his swords, placing one in his mouth and the others in either hand he stopped all of the charging marines. "Awesome." I said, in awe. "Roronoa Zoro!" Aggron reject exclaimed. "Wow! That's so cool!" Luffy cheered. The marines that had been stopped by Zoro's blades all were frozen in fear. "Make one wrong move and you die." he threatened them, making them burst into tears. _**'How can he talk with that in his mouth?' **_I cupped my chin with my hand and tilted my head to the side in thought. Zoro turned his gaze to Luffy and continued, "Today I officially become a criminal and fought the marines. So I'll become a pirate that I can promise you. But I want you to know one thing. While I'm with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition." Luffy quirked his brow, "Which is?" Zoro continued, "To be nothing more than the greatest swordsman. If somewhere along the way I have to give that up then I want you to accept responsibility after which you get to apologize to me." That sounded like a great aspiration and you could tell by the look in his eye he meant every word. "The world's greatest swordsman sounds pretty good. The King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less then the best on his crew." Luffy said, with a grin. "Big talker. From this point on no matter if I'm a criminal or not I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world." he declared. "What are you standing there frozen for?! I want you to kill all four of them right now!" Aggron reject demanded. Luffy smirked, "Nyx." He didn't have to say anymore.

"You might wanna duck." he warned Zoro as he lifted his leg. "This is gonna be good." I giggled bringing up a fist. "Gum Gum Whip!" "Dizzy Punch!" we shouted. While Luffy took out half of the marines on one side I punched several marines with my rhythmic punches sending them all sprawling with the others marines in a dizzy mess. The look on that Aggron reject's face was well worth it, his eyes were almost out of his socket. "Yes you knocked them all down!" Koby cheered. "You guys are some strange individuals." Zoro commented. "Well I did eat the Gum Gum Fruit." he said nonchalantly. "And I am a Legendary Pokemon." I added. My ears pricked up when I heard some of the marines talking amongst themselves. "A rubber person." one marine whispered. "It looks like he does indeed have devil fruit powers." Aggron reject stated. I gave him a 'really' look, like the fact he could deflect bullets with his body wasn't the first dead give away. "Captain we don't stand a chance against them." the marine from before babbled to his higher up. "Yeah look at them their insane." another agreed. "We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself." another exclaimed. If I thought I hated this captain aggron reject before, I was burning with it now when I heard what he said next. Veins popped up on his forehead at the sheer gall his underlings had to be afraid of strong opponents as he commanded them, "This is a direct order. Every marine that just spouted weakness pull your gun out and shoot yourself. I can't do anything with weak soldiers." His men looked at him in terror at the order they were just given. "Yup this guy is far worse than any goon from Team Rocket." I growled whipping my tail around. Without a second thought, I charged at them using my telekinesis to remove the weapons from the marines in case they did do as instructed of them.

I wasn't at all surprised when I saw Luffy in my peripheral shooting off ahead of me while I was busy wrenching guns from the marines. "Please don't hurt us Miss Monster." one begged. "Y-yeah, please don't." another stammered. My focus slipped causing all the guns to hit the ground some firing off and scaring the marines even more. I could feel black and purple energy beginning to shoot out of my tail. "For the last time, NYX IS POKEMON!" I screamed lifting myself into the sky. Hot flashes of anger was coursing through my veins. I felt it before, but that was a long time ago and this time it felt different. My ears were ringing and all I could see was red. Why does everyone have to call me a monster?! Why?! It hurt me on so many levels! How everyone looked at me with such fear enemy or not I wanted the looks to stop. I had to make them stop looking at me that way. "NYX!?" That voice, I let out a gasp hearing it grace my ears. A commanding voice that spoke to my soul demanding me to not let myself lose control. I felt all the spiteful energy dissipate and my vision cleared. I was shocked to see the small crater I caused and that I changed back. Taking a look around I spotted that Aggron reject had been dealt with and the marines left were staring up at me in both awe and fear. "I-It's the creature of legend." Following the voice I spotted a guy with a shroomish head. He must have gotten hear while I was out of it. He was cowering on the ground with a black and blue face. Sighing to myself I lowered my body towards the crater where I saw Luffy was standing with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you calm now?" he asked. I nodded, expecting that he would scold me, but I was surprised when he just grinned at me saying, "Then let's go, Zoro's starving." That was it? Luffy wasn't mad at me for losing control? I could have hurt innocent people all because of something stupid. Before it never bothered me when Ace or Sabo would occasionally call me a monster. When it came to others I just felt this unbridled rage within me. My clothes I had been wearing were shredded beyond use and my backpack was on Koby's shoulders. Since I didn't have any clothes I couldn't take on my human form again so I had to make myself invisible to those around me. I was beyond frustrated with myself, I wanted to keep a low profile and yet I kept losing control of my transformation. The first time I was too into the fight and now this time I had been to angry to keep up my form. Despite all my shortcomings we obtained a new person to our crew, Roronoa Zoro. When entered the town to a bar where the others ate, I didn't have much of an appetite so I told Luffy I'd be on the roof. While sitting out there I tried to think back to some advice my sister gave me. During that time I got really frustrated with using my psychic attack. For some reason I could barely float for more than a second in the air. ***Flashback*** After the fifth time I tasted dirt I let out an irritated growl. _**'Why isn't it working!?' **_Mew who was lounging on a nearby branch let out a sigh._** 'Nyx, you have to give it time.'**_ she told me floating down to me. _**'It's already been three years Mew!'**_ whined like a child. Shaking her head she held out her paws to me. _**'Give me your paws.'**_

Reluctantly I took her paws and the pink aura surrounding mew spread to me lifting me off the ground with her. _**'Everytime, you fall you need to get back up. You're still learning and no matter how long it takes as long as you keep trying you'll eventually succeed.'**_ I rolled my eyes huffing, _**'Easy for you to say you don't have trouble making yourself fly.' **_She smirked at me giggling which annoyed me. _**'What's so funny!?' **_Mew then waved her paws at me, _**'I let go of you five minutes ago.' **_Gasping I looked down to see that I was indeed flying and my usual purple aura was surrounding my tiny body. _**'I'm doing it! I'm flying!' **_I was beyond happy doing circles in the sky to show my happiness. _**'See I knew you could do it.' **_she giggled. ***Flashback End* **The memory brought a smile to my face, Mew always gave good advice. Even though I had been practicing my transformation for years I had to keep trying to keep my form constant no matter what I was feeling. "Nyx come on let's go!" Luffy called to me waving his hands at me. Zoro was standing behind him stoically while Luffy being his typical self was grinning ear to ear. _**'Coming!'**_


	19. Oh Luffy

While we were sailing around aimlessly I decided to curl up and take a little nap. The events against the marines really wore me out. I thought that I could leave Luffy alone since we had Zoro now. But I was very wrong. In the deep sleep was in I was woken with a start from Zoro screaming. _**'What's wrong?'**_ I yawned. I glanced up to see something that made my heartbeat accelerate. Luffy was in the beak of what looked like a pink Fearow! "NYX!"I screamed shooting off after them. "NYX WAIT! UGH DAMN IT!" Zoro screamed after me. Using my Agility, I followed the giant pink Fearow until Luffy decided he finally had enough of being in its mouth. He straight up punches the guy in the mouth that let go of him. "NYX NYX NYX!" Panicking I picked up the pacing to try and catch him. When I got close enough I grabbed him with my tail. Pain shot through my entire body after my tail was so rough jerked down. Luffy look up at me with a surprised look on his face. He then grinned and greeted me cheerfully, "Huh, Oh hey Nyx."

Sighing I used my psychic abilities to levitate Luffy and spare my poor tail anymore pain. _**'Explain why were you in that Spearows mouth?' **_My ears perked up when I heard his stomach growling. _**'Luffy, I had chocolate bars in my bag. Why didn't you eat any?' **_He frowned at me, "Last time I ate one of your chocolate bars you nearly ripped me in two." I felt my blood starting to boil remembering the event. Luffy was nine and thought it was a good idea to sneak a chocolate bar from my stash. I don't remember much after that day, only that Luffy got me another chocolate bar the next day. _**'That's because you didn't ask.' **_I told him shaking my head. "I'm taking my chances." he muttered. Seeing as I didn't know the way back to the boat our best bet is to land somewhere. Luckily we were right under a town so I lowered us to the ground. Once he was out of my hold he turned back to me and asked, "Hey Nyx, can you go find Zoro?" He wanted me to find Zoro, but I don't know if I trusted him alone at this point. Seeing this he gave me a thumbs up, "I'll be fine." he said trying to reassure me.

'_**Luffy you almost got eaten.' **_I huffed crossing my arms. "Come on Nyx, I promise I won't get into any more trouble." he begged while clasping both of his hands in front of me. I gave him a skeptic look, Luffy usually got himself into trouble when he was left alone. He could be even more scatterbrained than me when by himself. He just kept giving me the puppy dog eyes until I finally decided to go look for Zoro._** 'Fine!' **_I groaned. "Thanks!" I waved my paw at him and took back to the sky. I flew in the opposite direction of the town where I came from. It didn't take long until I spotted the boat again, only Zoro wasn't alone anymore. There were also three other people in their with him that looked pretty beat up. _**'Zoro!'**_ Said green haired pirate looked up at me. "Nyx! Did you find the Captain?" he called out to me. I floated down landing on the edge of the boat he was leaning back against. _**'Yes, he's in the town up ahead. He told me to come find you.' **_He nodded looking back at the other free with a confused look. "I didn't tell you to stop! What's wrong with you idiots?!" he barked.

I looked over to the three guys were staring at me were pale, sweating buckets, and shivering. "I-I-It c-c-can't b-be-be." the one with the Mister Mime hair dew whimpered. "W-we must b-be s-seeing things." the one with the beanie added. The bulkier of the two only nodded silently in agreement. I glanced at Zoro, _**'Their reacting like you did.'**_ He gave me an annoyed look while the other three squealed. "It's talking in our heads!" Beanie guy screamed holding his head. "It'll scramble our brains!" Mister Mime haircut screamed. "Mmm mmm." bulky guy hummed nodding frantically. We sweatdropped watching the three freak out session. "Do you wanna hit him or should I?" he asked gesturing to the three. I always find it annoying when people acted so afraid of me. Mew said that Legendaries are both respected a feared by those around us. Everyone so far besides Luffy and maybe Makino weren't fearful of me. There was only one real solution to this situation. I got closer to them which made them cower back even more. "P-please d-d-don't hurt us?" beanie begged. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and just held my arms out in front of them. _**'Calm Mind!'**_ Waves of purple energy enveloped the three and their faces went from their fearful expression to serene.

'_**Now you three are going to continue paddling us in the direction of the town.**_' The three nodded dumbly taking the ores back into their hands. "You have some freaky powers." Zoro humphed. _**'Well I am part psychic type.'**_ I stated with a shrug. "And what does that mean?" he inquired with a quirked brow. Ooh more teaching time! While we waited to get to the town I gave him a little lesson on Pokemon. By the time I was done Zoro looked like he was bored out of his mind. "We're here." Mister mime announced to us. With a yawn Zoro stood up and I secured our boat to the dock. "Is this the place?" he asked me. Taking a look around I nodded when I recognized some of the buildings. "Great, then let's go find the Captain." We made it a little further into the town when everything was shaken by an explosion. _**'What was that?'**_ If I wasn't mistaken it kind of sounded like a cannon fire. "It was one of our captains Buggy balls." beanie explained. A Buggy ball, is that what they called their cannon balls or something? "Knowing Luffy he might be the reason." Zoro thought a loud.

I smacked myself in the face groaning, I was so stupid to leave him alone. Last time I left Luffy by himself he somehow ended up stuck in a log when he was ten. There's just no telling what he got himself into now. _** 'I'm going ahead!' **_Without waiting for a response I headed in the direction the explosion came from. What I found both terrified and angered me. In a group of pirates I saw Luffy chained up in a cage with a cannon pointed directly at him._** 'LUFFY!' **_Using Psychic I flung the cannon in a random direction and stood defensively in front of the cage. This idiot had the nerve to act like he hadn't broke his promise to me. "Nyx, I was wondering when you'd get here!" he greeted, grinning ear to ear. _**'You and me are gonna have a talk later.' **_I snapped, briefly glaring at him before turning my attention back to the pirates. The atmosphere was tense as we stared one another down. I was staring down someone who looked like both a Jynx and a Mister Mime. He was staring at me with a look I could only describe as rage and confusion.

A oranged haired girl who was staring at me wide eyed broke the silence gasping, "Its Nyx."


	20. Mewtwo Despair and A Orangette

Ten years, it had been ten long years since I've been trapped in this hell hole. My body is weak and a fear that my will is slipping more and more each day. There's no telling how long it will be before they finally get what they want, a puppet. The group I learned that was called CP9, they wanted to use me as a puppet, but for what reason I don't know. If there was anything I could do was to conserve what strength I have left to send Nyx one final message. But only until I find out just what they want from me. For now I will push through no matter how many times they shock me. No matter how many times they deprive me of food or water. "Your determined I'll give you that much creature." I looked up to see that the same man who had come to observe me stood before me once again. He looked much different from before, he wasn't wearing a suit anymore. He wore a white tank top, jeans, suspenders, and a black top hat. His little bird friend sat on his shoulder. _**'What do you want now.' **_He smirked.

Digging in his pocket he pulled out a photo holding it up to me. My heart dropped as my eyes went wide, _**'No.' **_The contents of the photo was of Nyx flying above a town and looked to be looking for something. "Some agents spotted the creature while " he told me. So they already knew about Nyx being here and by the ever growing smirk on his face he knew that I had known she was here this whole time. "Not only that though." he added holding up another photo of Nyx with some human teen wearing a straw hat. She was sitting on his shoulder eating a chocolate bar. His smirk then fell to a thin line across his face as his brows knitted together in rage. "It also seems the creature has already bonded with someone." He growled. The sinking feeling I got was not something I felt was good. "We'll have to double time this." he added, making a gesture with his hand. _**'Wh-AHHHHHHH!' **_My confusion was ended by a pained cry from the electric currents passing through my body. The pain was a pain I only remembered feeling while in that damnable place where I was created.

This pain, this hell hole, I felt like my was becoming darker in the passing seconds. 'Nyx..You must f...fi...nd...me.' My mind went blank a cold blankness that I feared I might not wake up from anytime soon.

*Elsewhere*

'_**Fi...nd...me.' **_Huh? I stopped in my tracks confusing the children around me. "Mew what's wrong?" a little girl asked me with a frown. I shook my head smiling at the girl as a placed a flower crown. The girl only shrugged going back to work on her flower crown. My smile fell once she looked away from me. That voice just now, it sounded a lot like Mewtwo just now. I couldn't help, but have this foreboding feeling that something bad is happening to him at this very moment. Nyx have you not found him yet? It's been so long since I've seen the two of you. The other legendaries have told me that they would be unable to bring you back. If you don't find Mewtwo then you'll never be able to comeback. Not only that if my vision was correct then you'll have to fight him.

*Elsewhere*

'_**Fi...nd….me.' **_Huh? That voice just now, couldn't it be? "I can't believe the likes of you has actually comeback!"__Mister Mime/Jynx roared face turning red like his nose. Ugh, I don't have time to be in my head at this point, there's an angry offspring of a Mister Mime and Jynx wanted to kill me. _**'I'm a different Nyx.' **_I sighed, putting a paw to my face. "You think I give a damn!" he swore shaking his fist at me. "I don't get it. Nyx do you or do you not know him?" Luffy asked, sounding pretty annoyed and confused. _**'I don't.' **_I huffed glancing back at him briefly. What the hell did the other Nyx do to this guy that is making him stare at me with such hate. I mean I was used to the fearful surprised stares everyone else was giving me, even though it did hurt my feelings. "You used to torment me when I was part of Rogers crew with that enfurnal Shanks!" he seethed stomping his feet like a child. I sweatdropped while I heard Luffy gasp in recognition. "You knew Shanks and were on Roger's crew! Do you know where Shanks is?" he asked.

"Like I would tell you if I did know!" he shot back. "Bring another Buggy Cannon, I want to blast this thing to smithereens!" Within seconds another cannon was brought out and he handed the match box to the orange haired girl. "While I do want to blow up the creature myself I'll give you the honor." Every part of the girl's body went rigid, as if the very thought of doing so went against her moral conduct. _**'I'll just blast it away.'**_ Getting ready to do just that when Luffy stopped me. "No. Don't do anything." he whispered to me. I snapped around looking at him like he was insane. Why in Arceus' name-oooohhhhh, I got it now. Turning back around I stood my ground not moving out of the way of the cannon. _**'Why are you hesitating? You are a part of his crew right?' **_Her features morphed into one of disgust at the mere thought of it. Before the girl could react another pirate snatched the max box setting the fuse on fire. Well I wasn't expecting that, but I could sense that Luffy wasn't worried so I won't be either. To my shock the orange haired girl grabbed the fuse.

She let out a pained cry, but didn't let up until the fuse was completely snuffed out. Now the other pirates didn't seem to life this at all and went to attack her. "Nyx!" Not needing to be told twice I charged to help the orange haired girl. I was able to send a few of them flying when out of nowhere a group of pirates fell bleeding from deep gashes on their bodies. "I leave you guys alone and this is what you get yourselves into." Zoro grumbled through his sword clenched teeth. He appeared out from behind the orangette who was shocked to see him there. "You okay?" he asked glancing at the girl. "Ugh, yeah." she gasped blinking a couple of times. Hold up why was I being lectured!? _**'Zoro, Luffy was the one-'**_ "And you pulled a Luffy running in before thinking!" he snapped cutting me off. My eyes went wide, I...pulled a what now? Luffy only grinned saying, "That's what usually happens when we're separated." Now I looked back at him with eyes a Hoot Hoot would be proud off. _**'His insulting us!'**_ I hissed. "Shishishishi, Really?" he laughed.

Zoro shook his head sheathing his swords he walked towards where Luffy was being held. "Pirate Hunter Zoro, I take you came to claim the bounty on my head?" Ugh, was that guy still here!? Zoro didn't bother looking back, "No, not interested. I gave up pirate hunting. I'm here for my friends." I glanced back to see a determined smirk spread across his face. "But i'm interested though. Killing you will bolster my reputation." he declared. I rolled my eyes, _**'What reputation?! The reputation of biggest nose?' **_Everyone around me besides Zoro and Luffy looked gobsmacked._** 'Wait did I think that out loud?' **_Luffy bursted out laughing while Zoro smirked. Okay I guess I did think that out loud, sorry not sorry. "W-W-What did you say about my nose!? I'll kill you!" he screamed, pulling out his daggers. He then charged at me, but I was standing in between Zoro and Luffy now. *Slash* *Clank* *Thud* In lighting fast accuracy Zoro slashed through the big nosed Mister Mime/Jynx in two. Only something didn't feel right, when Zoro cut the other two they bled. Not only that, but his crew didn't seem the least bit fazed and were even laughing. "Pirates are just heartless monsters." the orangette scoffed in disgust. Zoro of course paid no heed to this sheathing his swords again. "Wow he's weak." Luffy commented.

No this didn't make sense at all, I don't think this fight is over. Then it happened while Zoro's back was turned I saw the supposedly defeated captain raise from the ground along with all of his separate body parts. The moment I saw his raised had aiming at Zoro with daggers stuck between each finger I just reacted. It was all a blur, all I could think was I needed to keep them safe. Purple light surrounded everything, things were thrown in random directions, screams of shock and panic, and then the next thing I knew we were in front of a Pet Food Shop. "Man that was wild!" I turned to see Zoro lying on his back a hand on his face. "Do that again Nyx!" Luffy said sounding excited. "No do not do that again!" the oragnette barked with Sharpedo teeth. I was confused, what did I do and where did those other pirates go. When I asked Zoro quirked his brow saying, "When Buggy tried to attack me from behind you went berserk. You did whatever you did and sent all the Buggy Pirates, opposite of us, turned the cannon, lit it, and then you used your powers to fly us out of there."

Ah...well that was...unexpected.


	21. Orange Town Preview

After I landed us in front of the Pet Food Shop, Zoro cut Luffy from his cage with his swords, the girl that I took with us was doing whatever, and I was busy getting to know this white Lillipup that I remember the trio teaching me was a dog. _**'I'm Nyx, what's your name?' **_I introduced myself to the dog. The white dog barked, _**'Chouchou.' **_I smiled at Chouchou, _**'What are you doing here by yourself?' **_It didn't take me long to figure out that this town was pretty much look like a place where you'd see Haunters, Gastly, and Gengars. From what I could figure the pirates that had Luffy captive were probably the reason there was no one present._** 'I'm guarding the shop!' **_He barked. Luffy walked up beside me and crouched down looking at Chouchou with a smile on his face. "You're talking to the dog?" he asked tilting his head to the side. I nodded, _**'He's names Chouchou. He's guarding this store.' **_Zoro took a seat behind the porch leaning on one of the posts. "Forget the dog. We need to figure out what our next move is." Zoro gruffly snapped.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM!?" The three of us looked over to the orangette who was glaring at us. "Whatta ya mean?" Luffy asked confused. I had a sneaking suspicion that this conversation was going to go down the other occasions when people saw me. My suspicions turned out to be true when she pointed at me. "That's the monster from the legend! It's evil!" she shrieked. My heart ached at the comment like many times before and Luffy was quick to defend me. "Nyx, isn't a monster she's a Pokemon. She's a good person and I don't care what some so called legend says about her!" The dull ache was replaced with a feeling of warmth at his words. Everyone always had such a problem with me, but Luffy never once thought of me the way that anyone else did. He cared about me unconditionally, Zoro didn't really seem to have an opinion on me. _**'Luffy who is this girl?'**_ Zoro agreed with my question, "Yeah who is she?" Luffy returned to his happy go lucky personality as he turned to the two of us. "Nami, she's our new navigator." he explained. Nami of course didn't seem happy with Luffy's words.

"I didn't agree to that! I refuse to work with pirates, especially one that has that thing apart of their crew!" she snapped. Okay, just what the hell was Luffy thinking letting a Nyx hating person onto our crew. She wasn't even giving me a chance, even after I saved her. Our conversation was abruptly ended when an old man shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING TO CHOUCHOU?!" Storming over to us was an old man that had a haircut that reminded me of a Furfrou. We soon learned that this man was the Mayor of this town called Orange Town. He told us how the Buggy Pirates stormed their town chasing them out and stealing their treasure. Mayor Boodle also explained Chouchou's backstory which was pretty sad. His owner died, but Chouchou refuses to leave the shop because it was his treasure. It was the same as Luffy straw hat.

***Okay I know you're wondering where I was. Work has been really unfair to me with my schedule. So until I can fully finish this chapter have a little teaser :)* **


	22. Orange Town Part 1

After I landed us in front of the Pet Food Shop, Zoro cut Luffy from his cage with his swords, the girl that I took with us was doing whatever, and I was busy getting to know this white Lillipup that I remember the trio teaching me was a dog. _**'I'm Nyx, what's your name?' **_I introduced myself to the dog. The white dog barked, _**'Chouchou.' **_I smiled at Chouchou, _**'What are you doing here by yourself?' **_It didn't take me long to figure out that this town was pretty much look like a place where you'd see Haunters, Gastly, and Gengars. From what I could figure the pirates that had Luffy captive were probably the reason there was no one present._** 'I'm guarding the shop!' **_He barked. Luffy walked up beside me and crouched down looking at Chouchou with a smile on his face. "You're talking to the dog?" he asked tilting his head to the side. I nodded, _**'He's names Chouchou. He's guarding this store.' **_Zoro took a seat behind the porch leaning on one of the posts. "Forget the dog. We need to figure out what our next move is." Zoro gruffly snapped.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM!?" The three of us looked over to the orangette who was glaring at us. "Whatta ya mean?" Luffy asked confused. I had a sneaking suspicion that this conversation was going to go down the other occasions when people saw me. My suspicions turned out to be true when she pointed at me. "That's the monster from the legend! It's evil!" she shrieked. My heart ached at the comment like many times before and Luffy was quick to defend me. "Nyx, isn't a monster she's a Pokemon. She's a good person and I don't care what some so called legend says about her!" The dull ache was replaced with a feeling of warmth at his words. Everyone always had such a problem with me, but Luffy never once thought of me the way that anyone else did. He cared about me unconditionally, Zoro didn't really seem to have an opinion on me. _**'Luffy who is this girl?'**_ Zoro agreed with my question, "Yeah who is she?" Luffy returned to his happy go lucky personality as he turned to the two of us. "Nami, she's our new navigator." he explained. Nami of course didn't seem happy with Luffy's words.

"I didn't agree to that! I refuse to work with pirates, especially one that has that thing apart of their crew!" she snapped. Okay, just what the hell was Luffy thinking letting a Nyx hating person onto our crew. She wasn't even giving me a chance, even after I saved her. Our conversation was abruptly ended when an old man shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING TO CHOUCHOU?!" Storming over to us was an old man that had a haircut that reminded me of a Furfrou. We soon learned that this man was the Mayor of this town called Orange Town. He told us how the Buggy Pirates stormed their town chasing them out and stealing their treasure. Mayor Boodle also explained Chouchou's backstory which was pretty sad. His owner died, but Chouchou refuses to leave the shop because it was his treasure. It was the same as Luffy straw hat. It was then that Luffy decided that the Buggy Pirates stay had come to an end. "Are you all mad!" Mayor Boodle exclaimed looking at us like we were insane. Luffy had this determined grin on his face which matched Zoro's smirk. "Wait you two!" We turned to see Nami standing there with a staff in hand. "I need to get that map back so I'll work with you guys till I get it back." she said.

She said that but I didn't feel like that was going to end up being the case in the end. "Okay." Luffy agreed. He then turned to me and I could already tell what he was going to say. _**'You want me to stay with them don't you?' **_He nodded taking off his hat and placing it on mine. "Hold onto this for me." I was so taken aback where others would think it was just a simple act. Like I said earlier Luffy's hat was his treasure and he wouldn't trust anyone with it. He also hated when people talked smack about his hat. While growing up I was privy to the story behind how he got this hat and his drive to become a pirate. From what I remember his name was Shanks and he was captain of a pirate crew that visited Windmill Village. The way he described the man was a kind, strong, and laidback man who cared greatly for his friends. After a bandit kidnapped him Shanks ended up saving him at the cost of his arm when a sea king showed up. So it was really moving that he trusted me enough with it.

"Wait why do you think it needs to stay here?" Nami questioned, still calling me an it mind you. "A gut feeling and stop calling Nyx an it!" he snapped walking passed the two. Zoro shrugged following behind Luffy and then by Nami who paid us one last glance. Once they were out of sight did Mayor Boodle turn to me, "I never though I'd see another Nyx in my life time." This again, why do so many people keep talking about this other Nyx. But given his age and how long Garp had told me since the last Nyx was seen. Yet there were still some people who've never heard of Nyx. Zoro for instance never once mentioned to me being the Nyx of legend. All the pirates, older people, and marine officers referred to me as such. I guess I didn't have to hear all the time now that I thought about it. _**'I'm not the same Nyx.'**_ I felt like a broken record at this point. "Of course, I know that. But seeing as your here that must mean the legend is true. If so then I don't have to worry about your friends not being able to handle the Buggy Pirates." he explained.

Now this was something new, he also didn't react the same way the others had before him. No begging, no stammering, and no cowering, just a calm face and even tone. "Who doesn't have anything to worry about now?" someone asked pointedly. Following the voice was hard heavy footsteps coming in our direction. Glancing to our right was a giant reminded me slightly of Pyroar, but larger and with white and pink fur. On top of this large animal was a man with Teddiursa ears with a smug look on his face. "T-thats one of the Buggy Pirates." Mayor Boodle stammered. Chouchou growled from beside at the two before us and I instinctively got on the defensive just in case they pulled anything. The duo kept walking forward until they were passing us. "I don't really appreciate that comment! Richie!" he snapped. Sensing the lion was ready to attack I surrounded both the Mayor and Chouchou with my energy and lifted us out of the way just in the knick of time as Richie's swiped across the area we had been standing. My heart sank when I realized what his paw did hit. Instead of us getting hit Richie's paw swiped through the Pet Food Shop.

Like paper his paw tore through it like paper making it collapse to the ground. A guttural cry came from Chouchou witnessing this he howled, _**'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' **_"No Chouchou's store." Mayor Boodle said, voice cracking. When the store fell to pieces I could hear a sound similar to the whistle of a tea kettle. An explosion then followed and what was left of the store went up in flames. Chouchou had just lost his treasure and it was because of me and me alone. I should have used my powers to stop his paw; I knew I could've done that. I began to feel the familiar drifting of my consciousness and I shook my head in an attempt to regain clarity. There was no way I was going to black out again. I wanted to remember all of this when I gave this guy and his fucking lion a beating of a life time. Shaking my head again I knew what I had to do. _**'Sorry about this.'**_ Using my split tail I delivered a hard smack to the backs of their heads knocking them out. If I was going to fight this guy I couldn't do so if these two would have interfered.

I placed them in an alleyway a safe distance away before returning to the scene. The person sitting on Richie was still cackling thinking that he ended our lives. "Good boy Richie!" he cooed petting the beast. _**'I wouldn't be praising him if I were you.' **_The two visibly flinched whipping around to stare at me wide eyed. _**'Don't tell me.' **_I thought dryly to myself narrowing my eyes. "The Nyx of Legend!" he roared falling backwards on Richie. The huge beast laughably quivered at the sight of me. If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed too, but that's besides the point. _**'You destroyed the only thing Chouchou had of his owner! I'm not about to let you get away scott free!' **_Still this didn't seem to snap the scaredy cats out of their fearful stupor which was getting old if you ask me. When would I go up against someone who tried to fight against me. I shook my head and I charged at them raising my paw. Purple energy swirled around my fist and I brought it forward,_** 'Mega Punch!'**_ As my paw connected with Richie's jaw sending him flying down the road effectively knocking his owner off of him.

I wasn't done though using Agility I caught up with Richie while he was still in the air using the momentum I built up and swinging my tail to smack him back in the direction he came from. I could hear something crack in his jaw, but I didn't care. I just wanted to make him hurt as much as possible. Teleporting above his body I lifted my leg, _**'Stomp!'**_ Shooting down I stamped my leg down sending Richie into the ground conventlly where his master had landed. The impact from his built up speed, weight, and my kick sent Richie's large form along with his owner into the ground leaving a crater. "Gah!" a pained gasp greeted my ears from the owner while Richie let out a guttural cry similar to Chouchou. I then lifted Richie up hitting him back and forth against the ground until I sensed his consciousness slip away. Thinking he had enough I sat his bruised and blood form on the ground not too gently. He was still breathing and I didn't use enough force to kill him. My attention then turned to the owner who was crawling away. The force of the hit before had only landed on his leg, which now had the bone popping out of his skin and bleeding severely.

This coward was leaving his pet behind to try to save himself. I wasn't about to let that happen, stopping him I lifted up from the ground with the most pitiful squeak I have ever heard. "P-please spare m-me." he whimpered. I almost felt sorry for the guy; keyword almost, until I saw the still burning Pet Food Shop out of the corner of my eye. _**'Then could you give Chouchou his treasure back?'**_ I asked rhetorically. He apparently knew the answer to this one already and got pale. Without wasting anymore time I released him from my hold lifting up my paw. I then proceeded to use several Mega Punches all over his body no doubt breaking several more bones before tossing him away in the direction I sent Richie. Both of them were beaten bloody messes, but the worst part about it for them was that they would live, but the recovery process would not be pleasant. Now that I had dealt with them my concern went to the Pet Food Shop. Using my psychic I moved the water I found in barrels towards the house until the fire was put out. Everything inside was burnt almost to a crisp as I waded through everything trying to find something that survived the fire.

I was about to give up when I saw something sparkly coming from a pile of ash and the remains of a counter where you'd normally find a register. Digging through the wreckage I found a lock box. Curious I tried to open it only to find that it was locked. Wanting to find out the contents I searched everywhere for the key that could possibly go to the box. Eventually I found several keys and after testing them I found one that actually unlocked it. After unlocking it inside it I found what looked like blueprints for the store itself though not a hundred percent match. This blueprint showed a much bigger version of the store. Maybe the owner was planning on expanding his shop before he got sick. The other contents in the box were several pictures of who I assumed to be the owner and the puppy version of Chouchou. At least Chouchou would have something left of his treasure. Closing the box I flew out of the wreckage to check up on the two. __


	23. Orange Town Part 2 Preview

I flew back to the alley I hid Chouchou and Mayor Boodle to find Chouchou beginning to wake up._** 'Chouchou, I'm sorry I had to do that. But I found something.' **_I apologized floating down to him._** 'What?' **_he asked. I placed the box at his feet, _**'There's a blueprint for the store and there's old pictures of you and your owner. You can rebuild.' **_Chouchou was surprised to see the metal box and I could see the gleam of happiness in his eyes. _**'I know it won't bring back the original Pet Food Shop, but at least you still have something of your treasure left.' **_With that I left Chouchou after ensuring that he'd keep an eye on the Mayor I went to find Luffy and the others. I had heard a bunch of explosions in the background when I was looking through the rubble of the old Pet Food Shop. I eventually found them just when they had sent Buggy flying a lot smaller than before. The rest of his crewmates went running soon after with what was left of Buggy's parts. _**'Luffy!' **_Said person turned to me grinning ear to ear. "Nyx, how is Chouchou and the Mayor?" he asked waving to me.

I frowned removing his hat from my head, _**'One of Buggy's crew destroyed Chouchou's treasure.' **_His grin dropped once he heard that and I could tell that he was pissed. _**'I taught them a lesson and I even found a lockbox with blueprints of the Shop and family photos.' **_He nodded, smile thankfully returning to his face, "Good. Oh my hat! Thanks for looking after it." He took his hat back placing it securely on his head when Zoro and ...ugh, Nami walked up. I still want to know what Luffy was thinking having a Nyx hater on the crew. "You really did that?" Nami asked quirking her brow at me. _**'Yes I did.' **_I said rather pridefully. She looked down deep in thought when we were suddenly surrounded by a group of townspeople.

***Full Chapter will come out soon. Thanks for your patients ;)* **


	24. Orange Town Part 2

I flew back to the alley I hid Chouchou and Mayor Boodle to find Chouchou beginning to wake up._** 'Chouchou, I'm sorry I had to do that. But I found something.' **_I apologized floating down to him._** 'What?' **_he asked. I placed the box at his feet, _**'There's a blueprint for the store and there's old pictures of you and your owner. You can rebuild.' **_Chouchou was surprised to see the metal box and I could see the gleam of happiness in his eyes. _**'I know it won't bring back the original Pet Food Shop, but at least you still have something of your treasure left.' **_With that I left Chouchou after ensuring that he'd keep an eye on the Mayor I went to find Luffy and the others. I had heard a bunch of explosions in the background when I was looking through the rubble of the old Pet Food Shop. I eventually found them just when they had sent Buggy flying a lot smaller than before. The rest of his crewmates went running soon after with what was left of Buggy's parts. _**'Luffy!' **_Said person turned to me grinning ear to ear. "Nyx, how is Chouchou and the Mayor?" he asked waving to me.

I frowned removing his hat from my head, _**'One of Buggy's crew destroyed Chouchou's treasure.' **_His grin dropped once he heard that and I could tell that he was pissed. _**'I taught them a lesson and I even found a lockbox with blueprints of the Shop and family photos.' **_He nodded, smile thankfully returning to his face, "Good. Oh my hat! Thanks for looking after it." He took his hat back placing it securely on his head when Zoro and ...ugh, Nami walked up. I still want to know what Luffy was thinking having a Nyx hater on the crew. "You really did that?" Nami asked quirking her brow at me. _**'Yes I did.' **_I said rather pridefully. She looked down deep in thought when we were suddenly surrounded by a group of townspeople. All of them were armed with various farming equipment and were brandishing them like weapons. The looked both confused, angered, and horrified. My guessing they were looking for the Buggy Pirates that had been destroying their village. "The pirates where did they go?" a partially bald man asked scanning around the area. "The Buggy Pirates are long gone." Zoro huffed crossing his arms. This seemed to relieve the group somewhat, but that only led to more questions.

"But where is the Mayor?" another one asked. I cringed remembering that I left him knocked out in an alleyway with Chouchou. Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell them that. _**'He's with Chouchou.' **_Speaking up was the worst mistake I ever made, since it shocked all of them. Eyes were boring into me now and I felt my whole body tense. "What is that thing!?" another gasped pointing at me. "Huh, you mean Nyx?" Luffy asked looking up at me. "She's my friend and crewmate." he said looking back at them. Nami looked at Luffy like he was insane and simultansily hit him upside the head. "IDOT DON'T TELL THEM THAT!?" Zoro only smirked and I was confused as to why he was smiling after being smack. "Then t-that means." half bald man stammered. "YOUR PIRATES!" all of them exclaimed. _**'I think we should run now.'**_ The group was practically oozing bloodlust. Not long after I said that they charged at us and off we went. While we were running in the direction of our boats Luffy was practically busting a gut laughing, which made me chuckle a little too. "It's not funny! Luffy sicked a whole towns worth of people!" Nami snapped.

I stuck my tongue out at her going even further ahead of them. "Makes sense to me." Zoro commented. The townspeople were catching up when we ran past Chouchou sitting there. _**'Chouchou!'**_ Chouchou barked,_** 'Get going I'll hold them off.'**_ "Thanks doggy!" Luffy thanked giving him a grin. Chouchou baked again, _**'Go!' **_Once we got fully past them Chouchou growled and began barking at the people who halted confused as to why Chouchou was stopping them. When we reached the boats we found that there were three pirates jumping out of one of the boats at the pier. The three were looking at us with huge smirks on their faces that only fell when they saw Zoro. Without saving another word the two let out a pathetic squeal before turning tail and running away. _**'What's there problem?'**_ Zoro shrugged hopping onto our boat. Shrugging I followed behind him while Nami and Luffy got on the other boat. We detached the boats and began to sail away when I noticed a few things. One was the huge bags full of something, two was that Mayor Boodle was standing beside it. "You four!" The rest of them drew their attention to the Mayor.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" he all, but screamed at us. My heart felt very warmed by those words. Anytime anyone thanked us I felt like there was some connection created between all of us. There's still a lot left to uncover on this journey and I can't wait to see it.


	25. Anger! Long Nosed Therapist

***Yes I know what you all must be thinking. Where have I been? I've been having trouble writing a chapter I liked. And I decently like this tenth attempt of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter.* **

Ever since we had set off to sea I noticed Nami staring at me from time to time with a suspicious look on her face. Why did I feel like I had to prove myself to her?! Answer, I shouldn't have to, I did nothing to deserve this distrust. "Luffy, when did you say you met this?" she asked, not even bothering to refer to me as a living thing with thoughts and feelings. Luffy looked confused face stuffed like a chipmunk.

He swallowed, "I've known Nyx since I was a kid. She's the best sister!" Luffy was so enthusiastic when he reminisced about all the good times we had. Nami however, didn't seem to hold the same sentiment. "And it hasn't endangered your life?" she pressed. Luffy frowned at this, "No."

I was fuming at the insinuation this cat burglar nobody was trying to make. _**'I would never ever hurt Luffy! How DARE you assume that I would?!' **_I glared getting in her face tail whipping around furiously. "You've done nothing so far to prove that I can trust you!" she shot back getting in my face. "She saved Chouchou and the Mayor or when she saved our asses." Zoro casually mentioned. _**'Shut up!'**_"Shut Up!" we snapped at Zoro only to glare at each other again.

"Don't copy me!" _**'You copied me!' **_we growled at each other. Nothing about her being apart of the crew made sense to me. A crewmate should trust their fellow crew without question yet she didn't seem to trust me. But I was beginning to think she didn't trust any of us, even though she agreed to some half assed truce with us. "Having someone like this on the crew will only end up getting us killed!" Nami claimed putting her finger in my face which I smacked.

'_**You said that you'd never join our crew so how can any of us trust you!' **_Before she could reply we were silenced by Luffy. "Enough!" I looked over to Luffy who was sitting facing away from us legs crossed and hands on his knees. "Nami is a part of this crew. You two have to learn to get along." he stated, monotoned. I couldn't believe that Luffy wasn't siding with me on this one. We didn't need Nami on our crew!

'_**But-' **_"No Nyx!" He cut me off. Frowning, fresh tears stung my eyes wanting to fall out. How could he side with someone over me? He was going to let someone on the crew who clearly hated me. _**'I HATE YOU LUFFY!' **_

*3rd POV*

Everything on the two boats fell silent as the three stared up at Nyx. Zoro and Nami's faces were morphed in shock while Luffy's was a mix of shock and pain. Floating above them tears flowing down her catlike face. Her tail was whipping around rapidly as dark sparks of energy crackled between the split tail. "Nyx." Luffy squeaked.

Nyx turned away shooting off into a random direction leaving the crew. "NYX!" Luffy called about to follow her when the two grabbed a hold of him. "Idiot! You can't swim!" Zoro snapped grabbing him from under his armpits while Nami grabbed his middle. "LET GO I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!" Luffy screamed thrashing. "We're heading in that direction to begin with so calm down!" Nami grunted.

This seemed to calm Luffy down, but he wasn't acting like his usual goofy carefree self. Instead he lowered his head a shadow casting over his eyes with a deep frown. He trudged over to the edge of the boat taking a seat remaining silent. "You shouldn't be so suspicious." Zoro sighed. Nami quirked her brow, "What?" Zoro looked back at her with a serious expression, "Nyx may be some strong creature, but she's someone I trust and so does Luffy. She wouldn't have protected you if it wasn't for Luffy trusting you." he clarified.

With that he left Nami returning to the boat Luffy was on and laying down arms behind his head. A breeze blew past them and Nami's gaze returned to the direction Nyx had left. The image of the tearful legendary sparked in her mind. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a dull pain in her chest for some reason. Touching her chest she thought, 'Weird.'

*Nyx POV*

I kept flying wanting to get as far from them as possible. Everything hurt so much, I didn't mean what I said yet I said it. Luffy would never forgive me for what I said I just know. I continued flying past the vast ocean wanting to find a place where I could disappear. Eventually I found an island that had a small village called 'Syrup Village' judging from the sign at the entrance.

My eyes searched for an opening into one of the houses when I spotted an opened window. 'Prefect,' I thought diving into the window. Once inside I landed on the bed just above the window feeling extremely tired. I didn't know how long I had been flying or crying for that matter, but I was exhausted. I just needed to close my eyes for a little while, just for a little bit. Closing my eyes my mind slowly faded into darkness.

*3rd POV*

Nyx curled up into a tiny little ball drifting off to sleep tears still flowing down her face. Her breathing steadied with an occasional sniffle. As the young legendary slept the owner of the house returned dropping his messenger bag by the door. He looked to be around Luffy's age with a long nose. With a yawn he headed in the direction of his room hoping for a sleep filled night.

These hopes were dashed when he spotted a dark form contrasting against the reds, greens, and blues of the checkered quilt. He let out a high pitched scream falling to his butt and crawling back till his back hit the wall. Nyx despite the loud noise only flicked her tail not stirring from sleep. Swallowing hard he slowly tipe toed over towards his bed to better examine Nyx. That was when he took in a appearance he only remembered through the tails his mother would tell him.

A cat-like creature with black fur, a split tail, and striking blue eyes that sailed alongside Gol D. Roger. The two were partners that sailed all the seven seas until Roger became King of the Pirates. Nyx was the name of the creature and Nyx was strong, brave, and freedom loving. Nyx stayed by Roger's side even when he faced the gallows. She cried a wailing cry when he died, disappearing into the sky supposedly to join Roger in the afterlife.

His mother had told them many thought Nyx would one day return when the next King of Pirates is born. Remembering that tale the long nosed teen let out a shout of triumph. "I can't believe it! I'm the next KING OF THE PIRATES!" He did a couple of muscle poses that if anyone were to see would bust out laughing. This shout however, was enough to wake the sleeping legendary.

*Nyx POV*

What's with all the yelling? I opened my eyes, blearily watching some long nosed guy doing a bunch of ridiculous poses. _**'What are you doing?'**_ I asked tilting my head to the side. The long nosed guy squeaked jumping up so high in the air his head hit the ceiling. When he landed on the ground groaning as a large lump formed on the top of his head. _**'You okay?'**_

The long nose guy sat up rubbing his head, "Yeah, I was expecting that." I frowned, wrapping my tail around my body. _**'Sorry. I forgot some people don't know I can only communicate through telepathy.' **_ I apologized. He shook his head, "It's fine." That was when I realized how he was looking at me. 'Oh no.' I thought to myself.

"I, the great Usopp! I can't say that I'm surprised you've chosen me for the next King of Pirates. I'm flatter really." he laughed, speaking in a strange tone that made me cringe. _**'I'm not the same Nyx.'**_ Once I said that it was like Usopp deflated like a balloon muttering something under his breath that made me feel bad for him._** 'I'm sorry Usopp. You see I just stopped here because I was tired after I had a fight with my brother.'**_ I explained. Usopp quirked his brow, "You had a fight with your brother? What about?"

I briefly explained to him what had happened earlier hoping he could give me some clarity to the situation. He listened to me intently nodding with closed eyes and crossed arms. "So, you were having trouble with a new member of the crew because she's scared of you?" I nodded and he frowned at this. "Well I don't know much about this kind of thing. I know for a fact that it takes another time to trust another person er creature er..." _**'Pokemon.'**_ Usopp nodded pointing at me, "Yeah that!"

Usopp helped me feel a little better about my situation and I guess he was right. Nami had seemed to be the type with trust issues so it was no surprise that the legend made her scared of me. Yet it didn't mean that her mistrust didn't hurt me. Not to mention what I said to Luffy earlier when he didn't take my side. _**'But what am I going to do? I said something really horrible to Luffy.'**_

It took everything I had to not burst into tears again. "Well that's easy, apologize." Usopp said with a smirk like he had said the most cunning thing ever. _**'Apologize? You think that he'd forgive me like that?'**_ I felt really hopeful that that was all it would take to have him forgive me. But Usopp frowned shaking his head, "After telling someone you hate them it'll take some time before things are ever okay. Words stick with you more than physical pain."

I deflated, of course it wouldn't be that easy I wished I never said it. Luffy and I had always been so close ever since I came to this world. He loved me just as much as he loved Ace and Sabo and would do anything to make sure we are safe. I felt like I betrayed that love when I said those words to him. It was childish and nothing an older sibling should say to another.

I didn't even know where the others were after I left. Looking around aimlessly would only put more distance between us. Usopp suggested that if they were heading in the direction I had gone then they would arrive at Syrup Village soon. In the meantime I could only stay here and think of the best way to apologize to Luffy and to think of how to get Nami to trust me even though I would rather eat nails that be friends with her.


	26. A Day Before The Straw Hats Arrived

That morning Usopp took off to do I don't know what while I spent the time trying to figure out just how I was going to apologise to Luffy. I've never gotten into fights like this before with Luffy. I never said that I hated him before, so I was at a loss of apologizing. After a while of stewing in Usopp's house I decided to get some fresh air to help clear my head. Not wanting to draw much attention I made myself invisible to everyone as I flew around the village.

While flying around I came across a huge mansion that one would normally find a bunch of ghost Pokemon like Haunters, Gastlys, and more. I didn't think I would find any here in this world though. Flying by the house I spotted an open window where I could hear sobbing. Concerned I flew closer to the window to figure out where the crying was originating. Through the window I found a room that looked to belong to a female.

Laying on the bed was a sobbing girl in her teens with blonde hair and brown eyes. The crying had been coming from her sobbing about her parents. She had yet to notice I was even there even though I was floating over her bed. I felt bad for the girl, something bad must have happened to her parents. _**'Are you okay?'**_

The blondette gasped jumping up to stare at me wide eyed. "What!?" she squeaked. I lowered myself trying my best not to scare her even more. _**'I heard you crying and I was worried.' **_What fear I saw in her eyes changed into one of surprise and recognition.

"I know you! I heard about you from Usopp's stories." she sniffled as she wiped her eyes. I notice the faint smile spreading across her face at the mention of the long nosed teen. _**'You know Usopp?' **_She nodded, "I've known him for a long time. He'd tell me stories to make me feel better." Kaya as I later found out gushed a little while longer about Usopp before the discussion came back to the main reason for us meeting.

'_**So Kaya, about your crying earlier...' **_I trailed off after seeing her face drop. She played with a strand of her hair looking anywhere but me. I could tell this wasn't a subject she wanted to talk about. Talking about what made her so upset just brought her back to that depressing mood. Though I could take a few guesses as to why she was so sad.

'_**Did something happen to your parents?' **_Kaya remained silent nodding her head, biting her quivering lip. Tears had begun to brim in her eyes making me feel a little bad for bringing it up. That was until Kaya began to open up to me about her parents. "There was an accident..." she began trying to keep from crying.

She went on to tell me how they died in said accident which left her in a state of unhappiness. Ever since her parents had died in the accident she has been "ill" as she put it. In reality I could tell she was struggling with something deep down. Nothing physical was the cause of her illness. I fully believe that the cause of her illness was something connected to her loss.

'_**You miss them.'**_ To this Kaya nodded brushing away a stray tear. I placed a tail on her hand making her look back up at me. _**'Just remember that they'll always be with you in here.' **_I placed the other part of my tail on her heart.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked._** 'The ones we love will always be in our hearts and memories so there never really gone.' **_My explanation brought a smile back to her face even though she was still crying. "You right Nyx. Why didn't I see it?" she giggled through her tears. _**'We all really know that's the truth. But it doesn't make losing them any less painful.' **_

Contrary to what some people want to believe Pokemon die too. When a good friend of mine hoothoot died I could barely get out of my tree trunk. I felt like I was sick too, but Mew told me that what I was feeling was grief. A type of pain that feels just like being sick and she had told me the same thing I told Kaya. Knowing this I felt a little bit better about everything concerning my loss.

After Kaya had calmed down she looked a lot better then from when I first arrived. "Thank you Nyx, I feel a bit better now." she thanked petting my head. _**'At least I could help you. I'm still at a loss for how to solve my problem.'**_ Now that I handled her problem I remembered just why I had been flying around in the first place. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I opened up to her about the fight and the horrible thing I had said to Luffy. _**'I feel horrible for saying something like that. I don't know how to apologize to him.' **_Kaya hummed placing a finger to her lip in thought. "Saying something like that hurts a lot. Maybe you could explain to him why you felt the way you felt." she suggested. How I felt?

The way he made me feel at that moment while I was arguing with Nami. It felt like he didn't want to side with me. Usually he always agreed with me on things, but when it came to Nami. He decided that she was going to be the navigator of the crew even though she vehemently denied joining. I guess I was worried that Nami would end up hurting Luffy and taking advantage of his trust.

"Nyx….Nyx...NYX!" I flinched coming out of my thoughts. _**'Sorry I was just thinking.'**_ She gave me a curious look, "About what?" Before I could answer her we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Miss Kaya, is everything alright? I heard yelling."

Kaya gasped whispering to me, "That's Klahadore! You need to go before he comes in." She didn't have to explain anything more than that. I flew out the window just as the door to her room was opening. After I left Kaya's home I returned back to Usopp's house to find him fiddling with his slingshot. "Oh your back!" he greeted me.

'_**I am~'**_ I replied, taking a seat on the table. "You seem to be in good spirits." Usopp pointed out. "Nyx Nyx Nyx!" I laughed. _**'I guess I am! I know how to apologize to my brother now.' **_Usopp smiled, "That's great!"

The two of us then ate dinner a little after that and tucked in for the night. Well Usopp at least slept. I had been anxious about what would be brought the next morning. I eventually accepted that I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon I went outside and sat on the roof. From Usopp's house I had a clear line of vision to the ocean.

A part of me wondered if Luffy was sleeping at this very moment.

***Elsewhere* **

While Zoro and Nami slept one person was still awake staring off into the distance. Anytime Luffy would find his eyes closing he shook it away refusing to let sleep take him. 'Nyx' he thought to himself. 


	27. Arrival Preview

In the morning I found myself waking up feeling anxious knowing today would be the day the three would arrive. Would they be mad at me? Would Luffy talk to me? Would Luffy forgive me for the way I acted and what I said? The thought scared me as I built up the courage to fly off in the direction of the shore.

When I arrived at the shore I spotted the two boats that were no empty meaning the three were already somewhere in the village. Knowing Luffy he probably would want food first so I went off in search of a restaurant. The first one I stopped at I spotted Usopp rushing out like he was being chased by an angry Pangoro. Curious I peeked through the window spotting the very people I had been looking for. Luffy was stuffing his face, but he didn't have his usually happy look on his face.

His face was strained and I could see the frown even through his stuffed cheeks. Zoro was drinking with his usual stern face and Nami was staring at Luffy in disgust. I wanted to go in and talk to them, but I hesitated. The thought of heading into the restaurant tied my stomach in knots and I felt sick. Several times I was about to enter through the opened window before I would stop a few centimeters shy of entering.

Frowning I looked down at the ground feeling so ashamed of myself for being such a coward. Turning I quickly flew away wanting nothing more than to talk to someone about how I feel. Only the one person I wanted to talk to was the one I didn't have the courage to face.

*At the Restaurant*

Zoro sighed to himself watching from the corner of his eye at the cat-like pokemon struggling with herself to enter the building. He watched at her pitiful attempts to enter and come over to them. He felt bad for the thing, but this wasn't his battle to confront. Zoro had told Luffy before that until she apologized she shouldn't be welcomed back. Luffy was the captain and he needed to put his foot down like a captain.

He shouldn't allow his crew to throw tantrums because they were unhappy with new additions and run of; or fly off in Nyx's case. Luffy wasn't pleased with all of this, but he knew that his first mate was right. Nami had no problems with Nyx not coming back, though the end wouldn't be her call and she realized this. Seeing how out of sorts Luffy was because of their argument she would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty. Luffy was depressed and that wasn't something either of them were used to seeing.

*Back to Nyx*

After I aimlessly flew around I found myself back at Kaya's mansion. I spotted Usopp on a tree branch talking to Kaya who was giggling and smiling. Not wanting to interrupt them I turned back around when I nearly jumped out of my fur. Luffy was sprinting up to the mansion and I panicked taking cover in another tree. All of this was crazy! I was hiding from my best friend and adoptive brother.


	28. Arrival

In the morning I found myself waking up feeling anxious knowing today would be the day the three would arrive. Would they be mad at me? Would Luffy talk to me? Would Luffy forgive me for the way I acted and what I said? The thought scared me as I built up the courage to fly off in the direction of the shore.

When I arrived at the shore I spotted the two boats that were empty meaning the three were already somewhere in the village. Knowing Luffy he probably would want food first so I went off in search of a restaurant. The first one I stopped at I spotted Usopp rushing out like he was being chased by an angry Pangoro. Curious I peeked through the window spotting the very people I had been looking for. Luffy was stuffing his face, but he didn't have his usually happy look on his face.

His face was strained and I could see the frown even through his stuffed cheeks. Zoro was drinking with his usual stern face and Nami was staring at Luffy in disgust. I wanted to go in and talk to them, but I hesitated. The thought of heading into the restaurant tied my stomach in knots and I felt sick. Several times I was about to enter through the opened window before I would stop a few centimeters shy of entering.

Frowning I looked down at the ground feeling so ashamed of myself for being such a coward. Turning I quickly flew away wanting nothing more than to talk to someone about how I feel. Only the one person I wanted to talk to was the one I didn't have the courage to face.

*At the Restaurant*

Zoro sighed to himself watching from the corner of his eye at the cat-like pokemon struggling with herself to enter the building. He watched at her pitiful attempts to enter and come over to them. He felt bad for the thing, but this wasn't his battle to confront. Zoro had told Luffy before that until she apologized she shouldn't be welcomed back. Luffy was the captain and he needed to put his foot down like a captain.

He shouldn't allow his crew to throw tantrums because they were unhappy with new additions and run of; or fly off in Nyx's case. Luffy wasn't pleased with all of this, but he knew that his first mate was right. Nami had no problems with Nyx not coming back, though the end wouldn't be her call and she realized this. Seeing how out of sorts Luffy was because of their argument she would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty. Luffy was depressed and that wasn't something either of them were used to seeing.

*Back to Nyx*

After I aimlessly flew around I found myself back at Kaya's mansion. I spotted Usopp on a tree branch talking to Kaya who was giggling and smiling. Not wanting to interrupt them I turned back around when I nearly jumped out of my fur. Luffy was sprinting up to the mansion and I panicked taking cover in another tree. All of this was crazy!

I was hiding from my best friend and adoptive brother. I couldn't really hear from where I was, but I could tell after that butler with the glasses showed up that everyone was mad. Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and the kid all left. I wanted to know what happened and even more so I wanted to talk to Luffy. But even as I was following behind them I lost my nerve again.

If Luffy was just there it would have been an easier task. When they had finally stopped I found myself suddenly alone with Zoro and Nami. The kids, Luffy, and Usopp somehow disappeared. I was still hiding in a tree debating whether or not to come out. "How long are you gonna stay up there?"

My heart nearly stopped when Zoro spoke up and I knew he was speaking to me. Looking down I could see Zoro was clearly leaning against the opposing tree with his eyes closed. **'I could have sworn he was asleep'** I thought to myself. Nami gave Zoro a confused look, "Who are you talking to?" This time Zoro opened his eyes meeting my gaze from the separate branches.

"Come out Nyx!" he barked. Nami gasped, snapping her head in the direction that Zoro was looking. "Nyx is here?!" Sighing I floated down wrapping my split tail around my form, looking everywhere but at them. "So you were here. How long have you been following us?" Nami pressed.

Did I sense a hint of relief in her voice just now? I shook that thought away, Nami would never be worried about me. "She's been following us ever since we arrived." Zoro huffed, crossing his arms. _**'I…..' **_I trailed off not knowing how to begin. Usopp told me before that I had said some terrible things to Luffy.

He also told me that even if Nami didn't approve of me, sometimes people can be stubborn and take more time to warm up to you. We don't know just what others' lives were like and how we should always give people time even if it does hurt. When he put it that way I did feel guilty for being so hostile towards her. She has her own reasons for thinking and acting the way she does even if she doesn't share it. I just wished she'd respect me a little.

Closing my eyes shut I just let it all out, _**'I'm sorry! I know you might not like or even trust me, but hearing so many people call me a monster and fear me hurts! You treating me the same way made me so hostile towards you. When Luffy told us that we'd have to deal with it I felt like he was siding with you and it hurt. Usopp help me realize that I should give you a chance since I never did. So can we at least try to be civil the time we're together.' **_After I was done I was so scared to open my eyes. Getting all of it off my chest did make me feel a little better. I still had to apologize to Luffy and maybe even Zoro. The silence was deafening and for a hot minute I thought I had just imagined that I said it all.

"I guess you're right." she grumbled. I opened my eyes staring at Nami shocked as she bashfully looked to the side, frowning. "And I admit I wasn't fair to you." she continued. She then looked back at me with a serious look. "So for the time we're together I'll promise to do better if you do."

She extended a hand to me and I stared at it for a second before reaching my paw out. We shaked hands/paw and I felt like I was really getting somewhere with her. For some reason I felt a connection; a weak one but a connection. My attention then went to Zoro who had been quiet the whole time. _**'I feel like I owe you an apology too. There's no telling what you two had to deal with after I exploded at Luffy. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I need to apologize to Luffy too big time.'**_

Zoro shrugged, "As long as you understand that then I guess its fine. But you need to apologize to the Captain. What he says goes and you need to _respect _that." I could hear the enfuses he stressed on respect. I nodded, _**'So where is Luffy?'**_ The two shared a look and Zoro replied, "We're not sure he ran off." Meaning I would have to hunt him down.

If I had to guess he was probably somewhere with Usopp. Focusing on my connection with Luffy I went where my Luffy senses were tingling the strongest. My senses led me to a cliff where I saw Usopp running like a bat in hell in the direction of town. On the shore I saw three people, two of which I recognized. One was Luffy who was bent over and the other was one of Kaya's butlers.

The disco freak was someone I had never seen before. I was too high to hear what they were saying, but the two didn't stay long. Luffy still wasn't moving so I assumed he was either asleep or unconscious. Lowering myself I floated around Luffy's form hearing him snoring away. _**'Luffy?' **_

He stirred, opening his bleary eyes, "Oh hey Nyx." He wasn't out of it for long since the minute he really registered that it was me I was enveloped in a hug that nearly pushed out all the air in my body. "NYX!" I squeaked. Luffy rubbed his face against my cheek, "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" _**'Could you be a little less glad...I can't breathe'**_

I was released by the iron grip allowing me to breathe once again. "Sorry." I gulped in some air before responding, _**'I'm the one who should be sorry.'**_ Luffy went silent so I guessed that it was okay for me to continue. _**'I shouldn't have questioned you. When you told us that we'd just have to accept it I had been so distressed then I felt like you were siding with Nami. I had said something I shouldn't have and didn't mean. So I hope you could one day forgive me and allow me to remain on the crew. I promise I won't question you again.'**_

When I was done I looked back up at him and found myself in yet another hug. "Good," was all he said. The weight had finally disappeared from my shoulders and everything felt right again. There was no telling how long it would take for Luffy to stop hurting from those words, but I was more than willing to try. _**'I'll try and get along with Nami for real this time.' **_

Once that had been settled Luffy turned serious again and relayed to me some news that made my blood boil. Klahadore turned out to be a pirate who wished to kill Kaya for her money. No wonder Usopp was booking it back to town so fast. There was no way in hell that I was going to let something like that happen.


End file.
